One Piece & Naruto: An Out of This World Adventure
by ultibman5000
Summary: THE STORY SHALL BE ON HIATUS UNTIL SOMETIME IN AUGUST! SORRY ALL MY FOLLOWERS! I WILL CONTINUE THOUGH SO DON'T FRET!
1. Chapter 1

I've been doing a little research and observation, and I decided that even if I waited a week, I wouldn't get any votes. I get bored easily, so I didn't want to wait that long. I may hold polls in the future, when (or if) I get more reviewers/fans/etc., so I decided that the other two characters will be Kakashi and Guy because they seem generally popular among fans. Enjoy, and don't forget to read the prologue!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fall of Heroes**

All of the Straw Hat crew as well as Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Choji, Kakashi, Guy, Hinata, and Shikamaru of Konoha are all falling in a pitch black area. Everyone except for Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are unconscious because those three were the only ones who dodged the gas pellets.

"What the hell?! All of a sudden we're falling?!", Sanji yells.

"Ahahahahaha! This is fun! Woohoo!", Luffy yells back.

"Hey idiots! What's that thing over there?", Zoro says as Luffy and Sanji look to whatever Zoro was looking at.

"Eh? Did you say something, marimo? I'll kick your- what?"

They all saw what appeared to be some kind of bizarre, giant monster with its mouth wide open, revealing several sets of large, sharp, and shiny teeth. It raised its neck as far as it could go and awaited its prey.

"Uh-oh. Looks like that thing wants to eat us!", Luffy states.

"You don't say.", replies Zoro sarcastically.

"OH I ALMOST FORGOT! NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! ARE YOU GIRLS OKAY?!", shouts Sanji.

"Stupid ero-cook. They're unconscious, just like we were obviously supposed to be. Now that you're mentioning people though, who are these other guys?", Zoro says.

The Monster Trio are continuing to fall closer and closer to the monster's mouth. Luffy averts his attention the monster.

"We can talk later! Right now, we have to deal with this leech-toad thing!", Luffy shouts.

"OKAY!", are his two loyal companions hearty reply.

"Let's do the move we used to beat that Pacifista with at Sabaody two years ago!", Luffy yells.

Luffy enters Gear Second and starts to punch rapidly without hitting anything while Sanji goes into his Diable Jambe style by using the air friction to ignite his leg on fire and lowers his leg. Zoro gets into a stance and holds up all of his swords diagonally.

"SANTORYU GOMU GOMU NO DIABLE MOUTON JET ROPPYAKU POUND CANNON!", they all yell out that mouth-full of an attack while directly hittng the monster, blasting a hole throughout its whole body in the process. All 18 of the shonen heroes fall right through the monster, and eventually see a purplish-black spinning vortex of sorts.

"Holy crap! It's a hole!", Luffy yells.

"No it's not! It's probably some kind of Devil Fruit ability or something.", Sanji inquires.

"Hmm. Maybe it's some kind of realm where I can fight loads of swordsmen.", Zoro suggested hopefully.

Zoro ended up being the closest as they did indeed fall into a portal and warped to a different area. They three soon discovered that they were in a sunny valley that looked somewhat like a desert, just with less sand and not as arid.

"Where are we?", Sanji aks to himself.

"Beats me. I'll make sure to save everyone though. Gear Third!", Luffy bites into his thumb and inflates his arm, then he moves the air into his body. "Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fuusen!"

All of the falling protaganists land on Luffy's stomach and they eventually land on the ground safely. Luffy deflates himself and Zoro and Sanji get off of Luffy's belly and look around.

"Do you think we are at some kind of summer island?", Zoro asks Luffy.

"Hmmmm... WAIT! WHAT IF WE ARE AT ANOTHER WORLD! I mean, the portals and such...we could be at a whole 'nother planet!", Luffy responds.

"It's unlikely, but...Luffy does have a point for once, I read in a book about space and planets, and it said that nobody really knows what happens after you are sucked into a black hole. You could die, or you could end up at a different area in the galaxy entirely! We're probably still in the New World though.", Sanji theorizes.

Behind them, the rest start to slowly wake up.

"Huh? Oh! Nami-swan! Robin-chan! You two are okay!", Sanji shouts happily.

_"Wasn't I the one who said that they were okay?"_, Zoro thinks to himself with a sweatdrop.

"Huh? What's going on here?", Sakura says as she gets up.

"Hey! Who are you guys!?", Neji says while getting into a fighting position.

"W-We are the S-Straw Hat Pirates! We w-won't lose to the likes of you!", Usopp says while hiding behind Franky who recently gotten up.

"Don't worry bro! I've got your back!", Franky said while getting into a position as well.

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get you pants-less weirdo!", Neji yelled.

"What?! It would be a disgrace to perverts everywhere if I wore pants! You've got to be freaking kidding me, bro!", Franky responds.

"Hold on, Neji! We don't know if these people are even threats!". Lee said.

"They said that they were pirates, murderous thieves of the sea! Let's take them down!". Neji yelled.

"Well...I suppose. They look kinda different from regular pirates though. Maybe they're just fakers.", Lee suggested while getting ready to fight.

"FAKERS!", Luffy yelled angrily, "We're REAL pirates! Yeaaaaaaaahhhhh!", Luffy enthusiastically shouted.

"Then I'll defeat you. Leaf-", Lee was interrupted when Guy's hand appeared across his face.

"Wa-What? Guy-sensei! Let me fight these criminals. They-", Lee was interrupted again.

"Lee...I thought I taught you better..you can't judge a book by its cover! They're just as confused as we are, just look at them. They may be pirates, but we have to show some self-control!", Guy reminded.

"Yes Guy-sensei! I'm truly sorry for upsetting you Mr. Panties-san and Longnose-san.", Lee said while bowing politely.

"THIS IS A THONG THAT ONLY TRUE MEN COULD WEAR!", Franky yelled angrily.

"MY NOSE IS OF NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!", yells Usopp as well.

"Hey, hey. Let's just sort things out so we can get a move on and get out of this valley.", Nami said.

"Huh? Ehhhhhh? N-Naruto, N-Naruto-kun! I-I'm sorry!", Hinata says embarrassed because she fell on top of Naruto apon landing and stayed in that position unitentionally for several minutes while still unconscious. She gets off of him quickly and hurried away somewhere else shyly.

Choji and Shikamaru get up slowly and analyze their surroundings. Shikamaru takes a few more moments to look at the scene in front of him. "I guess it's safe to conclude that we were teleported here and met up with these strange people. I assume each of us argued a bit, but nothing serious happened. How troublesome.", the 200 IQ genius Shikamaru correctly calculated.

"Wow! You know all that stuff just by looking around. Cool, Shikamaru! I'm starving though...", Choji said while holding his stomach.

Brook eventually awakened alongside Chopper and started to panic. "Ahhhhhhhh! There are enemies all around! We are being attacked! Huh?", Brook calms down and heads slowly towards Hinata while Chopper watches.

"What the hell? A talking, walking skeleton? What kind of jutsu did they use to do that!?", Naruto says as he wakes up.

Brook stops right in front of Hinata and looks down at her and takes a deep breath...

"Hey, he's going to do something afterall! Be prepared to strike, Konoha shinobi!", Neji yells.

"May I see your panties?", is Brook's intention.

All the Konoha ninja fall over comically. "THAT'S what he was trying to do!", they all yell.

"Um... I-I'm...umm...not...", Hinata says as Nami runs up from behind and punches Brook several feet away.

"YOU BONE-HEADED CREEP!", Nami yells furiously. "I'm sorry about him. He's just a little on the strange side, that's all."

_"You're all on the strange side..."_, Lee thinks to himself.

_"She's just as frightening as Sakura!"_, Naruto thinks to himself as well.

"Did you two say something?", Nami asks while looking at Lee and Naruto.

"No ma'am!", they both reply.

"Good. Well, since we are all here together. We might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Nami the navigator."

"Zoro.

"My name is Sanji, but that beautiful damsel over there can call me "Prince" or "Knight in Shining Armor" if she likes!", Sanji said with hearts in his eyes, pointing at Hinata.

"I'm the great hero, Usopp!"

"Nico Robin, pleased to meet you all."

"I'm Chopper!"

"I'm Luffy! The man who'll become the Pirate King!"

"Brook. It's such a pleasure to see everyone here!"

"Heh heh. I'm the suuuupeeeeeerrrrr robot of dreams! The man of romance! Frrrrrrrranky!", he concludes while striking his pose.

"Well I'm Sakura and this is Naruto", she says while pulling Naruto closer to her.

"They call me "Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast", Rock Lee!"

"And I'm his mentor and champion, "Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey", Might Guy!"

Everyone sweatdrops at Lee and Guy who are striking various poses.

"My name is Kakashi."

"Neji."

"Choji's the name!"

"Just call me Shikamaru."

"H-Hinata at your service!"

"Okay, first things first. I'm going to travel directly ahead with my crew. Well, it was nice meeting you guys, I hope we see you again!", Nami yells as the Straw Hat crew headed in Nami's direction.

"Ah well. You meet new people everyday.", Lee says to himself.

The Konoha group continued on their path in the opposite direction when all of a sudden, two motorcycles zoom straight past them!

"What was that!?", Choji yells.

"Let's find out.", Kakashi answers as they all run in the direction the Straw Hats are taking.

**Further down the valley...**

"-pant -pant- I think I -pant-...lost them.", says a mystery person. He decides to take a minute to catch his breath. "Huh?!"

The mystery man turns around and sees a group of nine people make room for two speeding motorcycles. He's on the run again. He turns around and notices nine other people (Konoha shinobi) running past the previous nine he saw. They stop just in front of the other previous nine (Straw Hats). The two people riding on the motorcycles catch up quick and knock the mystery man down.

"We caught you, Max. Now please hand yourself over or we'll have to do it by force!", Yoria says.

"I choose force!", Max replies.

"Then we'll just kill you. G-Fist!", she attempts to punch Max; and Max tries to dodge, but for some reason, Max can't even move.

"What the-", was all that Max could get out before tensing up for the impact. 30 seconds has passed, and she still hasn't hit. "Huh?"

Max looks up to see Sakura pressing her own fist against Yoria's. They bounce off each other but Sakura starts to slowly feel heavier, and then the ground beneath her starts to crack. "What's -grunt-...going on here?!"

_"Sakura?"_, Naruto thinks to himself, confused on what's happening.

Sakura continues to grow heavy but stops when Yoria receives a call on her wrist-watch device. "Hello?"

"This is Master. I need you to report to HQ immediately! I'll explain later.", replies Master over the communicator. "Over and out."

"Hmph. Saved by the bell. Don't worry, I'll take care of you brats later.", Yoria says while getting back on your motorcycle. "Come on, Bomb."

Bomb followed her and they both left on their motorcycles, kicking up a bunch of dust. The Straw Hats and the Konoha shinobi both come up to see what had transpired.

"What was that all about?", Sakura asked.

"It's a long story..."

* * *

Indeed it is because I have no more things to write down for this chapter. Tell me if my chapter was too long or too short so I can do a better job next chapter. If you have any questions or complaints, then write them in the reviews and I'll answer them ALL on my next chapter or leave you a PM if the question is extremely unimportant or something. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I don't mind that I didn't get any reviews, but I kind of waited a bit too long to start this chapter. I guess I'll just continue making chapters whenever I want regardless of reviews. You guys' happiness is MUCH more important anyway! ENJOY! (sorry it took so long)

* * *

**Chapter 2: We Might As Well...**

Sakura and the rest of the group all gather around Max.

"What do you mean, a long story? Whatever. I'm Sakura and these guys are Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Guy, Lee, Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Hinata. We are all kind of lost. Could you help us?"

"Wait a minute.", Max looks closely at all of them, "Oh no! Just like in the photos! You people need to get out of here now!"

"WE DON'T KNOW HOW!", they all scream.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm Max. Those dudes on the motorcycles, you managed to fend them off, thanks!", Max says appreciatively. "If you all want to leave, you'll have to force Master to do so or travel to the Palm Porter Station a couple of miles from here. That'll get you back home for sure!"

_"Master?"_, Kakashi thinks.

"Really? Thanks! We need a map or something though...", Sakura says.

"I don't have one.", Max replies.

"EHH? THEN HOW ARE SUPPOSED TO GET HOME!", they all yell again.

"I can lead you guys into the closet town and then we could ask for directions.", Max suggests.

"Are you sure we can trust you?", Neji asks.

"Yes.", Max states.

"Come on. Loosen up, Neji.", Naruto says while smiling.

"Well, alright. However, I will stay alert.", Neji says.

**Meanwhile...**

Yoria and Bomb both eventually come back to Master's HQ after parking their motorcycles. Minion #2 is quietly sitting on a chair.

"Master would like to see you two.", Minion #2 exclaims obviously.

"We know you underling.", Yoria rudely, but calmly says.

"Jeez, touchy...", Minion #2 mumbles.

"What was that?", Yoria says.

"N-Nothing ma'am.", is Minion #2's reply.

Minion #1 is calmly walking down the corridor, attending to his duties.

"Good afternoon soldier.", Yoria greets.

"Good afternoon Your Excellence.", Minion #1 greets back.

"I wish there were more people in the world like you...loyal, humble, appreciative. I hope a little SOMEONE can learn a few things from you.", Yoria adds, looking back at Minion #2 while walking to the throne room.

"What the-how come YOU weren't treated like that!? Man, you're lucky!", Minion #2 exclaims.

"I don't know, maybe it's racism?", Minion #1 suggests.

"BUT WE'RE OF THE SAME SPECIES!", Minion #2 yells in disbelief.

"Oh. Well life certainly sucks for you then, hahaahahaha!", Minion #1 laughs.

"I hate you.", Minion #2 says sadly.

**At the throne room...**

"We are here, Master.", Yoria says. Bomb just stares randomly at Master without anything to say.

"Good, good. I need to tell you two something very important..."

**and back to the valley...**

Luffy, Naruto, and the others are still walking down the valley. Max is in the front, while all the others are at the back having their own conversations.

"Hmmm...now that I'm noticing, why is a cute little thing like you hanging out with a bunch of rowdy pirates...no offense you guys.", Sakura says while petting Chopper on the head.

"B-BECAUSE I'M A ROWDY PIRATE TOO! RAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!", Chopper yells as loud as he could.

"But you're just so..just so...CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!", Sakura says while hugging Chopper, not being able to resist Chopper's cuteness, just like anyone else wouldn't be able to.

"S-Stop it you idiot! You think I'm happy that you said that, well I'm not you damn girl! Idiot!", Chopper shouts while blushing and doing his happy dance.

"Well you seem happy to me.", Sakura points out.

"Well I definitely wouldn't blame her, Chopper IS really cute.", Nami states as Robin smiles and giggles (softly and maturely like she always does) in agreement.

"You jerks!", Chopper yells while continuing the happy dance.

"Hey now, keep it down. I wouldn't shout so loudly if I we-", Max was interrupted as Luffy yells loudly.

"I'M HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN GRYYYYYYYYYY! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAT !", Luffy shouts at the top of his lungs.

"Me too...", Choji adds depressingly while holding his stomach.

Almost immediately; several large, furry anteater-like animals come from behind a turn in the valley. They all hear Luffy's yell and come up to face the valley intruders. Many were snarling, baring vicious fangs and large snouts. These are called Tanratees! They have razor-sharp teeth, come in packs of twelve, and are strong against Grass-type Poke- wait a minute..wrong anime; my bad, let me just put my device that strangely looks like a Pokedex away. Alright back to the story.

"Oh no! Tanratees! I'll try my best to stall them while you guys escape! I lead you here anyways, it's the least I can do", Max says as he gets out a dagger from his pocket.

"Wait. Let me handle this.", Luffy says as he walks in front of the others.

The Tanratees are running at full speed towards Luffy and the group, but Luffy just stands there.

"Well! Are you going to do something or not kid!", Guy yells out.

Luffy smirks as he looks straight at the sprinting animals and throws them an intense gaze. Suddenly, all of the animals slow down and start to sweat and look terrified. Then, they all collapse, one by one on the ground and start to foam at the mouth and are now unconscious.

"W-What the-", Neji says in disbelief.

"You didn't even...touch them. That's impressive!", Naruto adds in shock.

"That always looks so cool when you do it Luffy!", Chopper yells out.

"Hehehe! That was SUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEER cool, bro! Ow!", Franky states while posing.

"That must be SOME weird clan he comes from.", Kakashi adds casually.

Hinata was being her usual shy self in the background, but was studying the Straw Hat Pirates closely.

_"W-Wait a minute...it can't be!"_, Hinata realizes,"The Straw Hat Pirates! T-They have no chakra!"

All of the Konoha shinobi were surprised and looked at the pirates. The Straw Hats were confused on what the shinobi were talking about.

"What?! Hinata you must be joking! How can someone live without chakra!", Neji yells.

"This is confusing indeed.", Kakashi adds.

"Get serious, Choji! We could be dealing with some kind of summoning jutsu or clone technique here. This could just be some kind of trap the enemy forces made for us in the war! We might be in a large-scale genjutsu!", Shikamaru points out.

"Everyone...w-wait. I have something to say that I should've said earlier...y-you're all in a different world.", Max reveals.

"Oh, that's fine, let's just cheerfully wal-YOU SHOULD SAY THESE THINGS SOONER!", Nami yells as she punches Max into the dirt.

"I-I thought this would go more peacefully...", Max says to himself as he is sprawled upside-down on the ground.

"Nami-san is harsh!", Brook adds.

_"Yep, still like Sakura..."_, Naruto thinks.

"Man! I thought we were in some genjutsu like Shikamaru said! Hey, how 'bout some rock paper scissors Kakashi?", Guy comments as he does his "nice guy" pose.

"Not right now Guy, we have more urgent things to attend to.", Kakashi responds.

"So that explains why they have no chakra...", Shikamaru says.

"Well then Max-san, based on the info we received, I'd say it's best for us to form a temporary alliance.", Lee suggests.

"WHAT?!", Franky yells, "There's no way I'm pairing up with some wimp who can't appreciate the manlihood of Franky!"

"Are you talking to me, blockhead!?", Neji says as he looks up and gets nose-to-nose with Franky who is looking down.

"What?! I'll burn that girly ponytail you got there right off!", Franky threatens.

"Coming from someone who wears a pair of panties all day!", Neji retorts. "Hmph. Bunch of amateurs."

Neji walks off towards Kakashi, Guy, and Lee.

"Are you guys sure about this? They can't be trusted! They're murderous thieves!", Neji says to the three shinobi.

"Well after talking it over with Guy-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, we all agreed upon forming an alliance. We have to get out of here quick and besides, I'm sure we could handle them if they tried something sneaky.", Lee says while giving the "nice guy" pose.

"Hmmmm...I suppose. We'll just have to see how things go then. It's better to think positive anyway.", Neji concludes.

"That's the SPIRIT!", Guy shouts, "The spirit of YOUTH!"

"Hey everyone!", Luffy and Choji are standing up with their arms folded and staring down so they look like they're about to do or say something bawss. "You forgot the KEY, most important thing of all!"

Luffy and Choji look up at the same time with intimidating faces, standing in front of the collasped corpses of the unconscious beasts Luffy defeated ...about to say something important..."LET'S HURRY UP AND EAT THESE ANIMALS!", they both yell at the same time.

Everyone comically falls over (except for Robin and Kakashi of course, they are too cool for that). "THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO SAY!"

"Yeah.", Luffy says while picking his nose.

"Yeah.", Choji says while eating potato chips.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ANSWER THAT!", they all yell again.

"Is that all you think of Luffy, honestly...", Nami says while shaking her head.

"Looks like you got another Choji over there! Haaahahaha!", Lee says.

"So he likes to eat too, that explains why he's so-", Usopp stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Choji's vicious glare, daring him to say the last word.

"-gulp- never mind...", Usopp finishes.

Max looks at the fallen Tanrates carefully.

"Wait! Don't eat those!", Max exclaims as Sanji was about to prepare a barbeque for his captain.

"Huh? What's wrong? Is it poisonous or something?", Sanji suggests.

"No. These can be our rides! I just remembered! Tanratees are actually decent to ride on if you know how to tame them. These animals aren't even known for being that ferocious, I'm sure that if the pack did get you, they'd just give you a warning mauling or something.", Max states.

_"Warning mauling? That's not supposed to be ferocious?"_, Usopp thinks.

"Dammit! I wanted to prepare a dish for the lovely Hinata-chan to show her how great of a cook I am, and a dish for the gorgeous Nami-swan and Robin-chwan while I'm at it. Damn Max...", Sanji says out loud.

"Hehehe...w-we can by groceries at the town I'm taking you guys to. You could cook for them then.", Max says with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever.", Sanji states as he walks off.

"Hey _kuso_ marimo!", Sanji calls out to Zoro.

"Eh? You want something dartboard-eyebrow?", Zoro responds.

"Shut up and listen! I want you to keep an eye on the conversation up there so I'll know what's happening.", Sanji asks.

"I don't take orders from you! Where are you going anyways?", Zoro responds.

"I'm going to make sure Nami-san and Robin-chan are okay.", Sanji states.

"What are you talking about? We didn't even do anything yet! Ero-cook, you just want to flirt it up and fail like you always do huh?", Zoro exclaims.

"THAT'S IT! I'M KICKING YOUR ASS FOR SURE!", Sanji yells as they exchange several blows.

The other Straw Hats are all face-to-face with the Konoha shinobi.

"Are we agreed? Will it be an alliance?", Lee says as he sticks his hand out to the Straw Hat's chosen negotiator, Usopp.

"We might as well. Agreed! We shall form an alliance!", Usopp states as he accepts the handshake.

"Then it's a deal! We are now one!", Lee shouts.

"S-So you guys got my back and all...", Usopp asks while thinking about the dangers of their journey that is sure to come.

"Yes! You've got ours as well!", Lee answers.

Usopp breathes out a sigh of relief and goes back to his crew.

"Did you say yes?", Brook asks.

"Yes...yes I did.", Usopp answers.

"Great! Now we just have to get to the city and it's shopping time!", Nami yells excitedly.

"Yohohoho...even my bones are shaking from excitement...ah, but I'm just bones anyways. Yohohohoho! SKULL JOKE!", Brook jokes happily.

"I'll fight to my fullest extent!", Chopper yells.

"I'mmmmmmmm soooooooooo huuuuuuuuuungryyyyyyyyy...", Luffy says while panting and holding his stomach.

"Me too.", Choji adds.

"Then let's go!", Max yells.

"Yeah, come on! Let's do this!", Naruto shouts excitedly.

The group manages to stop Zoro and Sanji from breaking each other's necks and they all get to the animals that are slowly getting up. They start to snarl but as soon as they see Luffy's hungry, intimidating face they stop and get relaxed.

"Now there's 12 of them, but 18 of us...", Max states.

**Meanwhile...**

A four-foot tall monkey is standing on the highest point of the valley and is looking down at the Straw Hats, Max, and the Konoha shinobi. The monkey makes a classic monkey "aah aah" sound and runs away towards an open, rocky field.

**Where the monkey went...**

"So we have some newcomers eh? Let's give them a little welcome shall we?", says a very large monkey who was just informed by the smaller one.

Several monkey and ape sounds could be heard throughout the whole area where that little monkey went.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review if you want, and remember that questions are very welcome and I'll answer them all. I have a question for you guys: do you think that Neji and/or Hinata are OOC in my fanfic? Because, if they are, I'll research them up a little more and try to stick to their character as much as possible. Oh, and whoever can find can the little trick I did to come up with the name "Tanratee" for those animals will get their stories reviewed by me and receive an imaginary sticker! (HINT: USE CONTEXT CLUES!) Til' next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys, for the LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNG wait. I had no access to this site due to my computer being unavailable. I may be on break from updating again because I still don't technically have MY computer, I'm using someone else's. However, I didn't just procrastinate during that time, I thought about my story and its development and put more consideration into what to do with what I've got so far. Please forgive me for taking so long, but here's the chapter, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to read the prolouge before you read the story (shoulda said that in first chapter...)! (This contains a light, non-important spoiler, but a spoiler nontheless)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Problem**

Our heroes are all staring at the Tanratees intently.

"So let's see... how are we going to decide who rides what Tanratee?", Max inquires.

Chopper then transforms into his regular reindeer form, much to the suprise of Max and the Konoha ninja. "Well I can carry someone on my back."

"What?! I thought you were a tanuki!", Naruto yells comically.

"I WAS A REINDEER THE ENTIRE TIME YOU IDIOT!", Chopper yells angrily.

"Well, let me ride then. It'd be awesome to ride a reindeer!", Naruto exclaims.

"Yeah! Riding on Chopper's back is the best!", Usopp exclaims as well.

"Cool! So I can ride?", Naruto asks.

"Sure.", Chopper says as Naruto climbs on.

"Well...anyway...that takes care of two, but there's still 16 of you guys. Another problem is how you're going to ride a Tanratee, blue-haired guy. You're kinda big.", Max points out.

"MY NAME IS FRANKY! Plus, I can just use my tank treads.", Franky says as his legs turn into tank treads.

"AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEE!", Luffy, Chopper and Usopp scream.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on?! I still have questions about our predicament!", Nami suddenly yells.

"Yeah, she has a point. We need to know why and how we are here, assuming you aren't lying about this "different world" stuff.", Kakashi agrees.

"Sounds like a load of baloney to me.", Nami adds.

"W-Well, I can get to questions later.", Max says nervously, "We still have to tackle this transportation problem."

While Max says this, three Tanratees all run from further down the valley and stop when they see their pack in front of Max and the others. They then slowly pad up to the rest of their group without putting up a fight.

"Oh, that was convenient. Well all you guys have a ride now, the Tanratees should let you on if you approach them calmly.", Max says.

"Wait. What about you? There's only enough for us to ride, and not you.", Sakura says.

"Don't worry. I have this.", Max states while pulling out a small disk-like object out of his backpack.

"What is that? I don't see how that piece of metal is going to help you.", Usopp exclaims.

"Just watch.", Max says.

Max pulls the disk horizontally in opposite directions, which reveals that the one disk was actually two disks stacked on top of each other, as the disk pulls apart into two disks. As the disks separate, a light-blue, holographic membrane fills the distance between the disks; creating a futuristic hoverboard.

"Whoa! What is that thing?!", Usopp yells.

"It's a hoverboard.", Max answers.

"Hoverboard?", Sanji questions.

"Y-Yeah, like a snowboard, only this one can float and reach speeds of 80 miles per hour. About the speed a Tanratee can travel.", Max says while hopping on the hoverboard.

"Wait a minute! I can run WAY faster than than 80 miles per hour, why do we need to ride these weird animals?", Luffy asks.

"Because the town is where Palm Porter Station is at is over 450 miles away. You'll get tired and probably take too many breaks, plus not EVERYONE in this group can run at that speed I suppose.", Max answers.

"Oh, I think I get it.", Luffy says.

_"I don't understand at all."_, Luffy thinks to himself.

"Let's go. Just pat the Tanratees on the side to get them going guys.", Max exclaims.

The heroes take off along with Max, their animals relentlessly running forward.

**At the monkey area...**

A large monkey sitting on a throne is rubbing his forehead with an irritated look.

"Darn humans! They claim to be just like us but yet they treat our home with such animosity...", the throne monkey says to himself.

"Hmph. It is surprising that some of them have the guts to appear in our valley...well, anyways, I've already sent out a team to set some traps. I can't stand to look at the faces of those humans anymore, so we might as well take them out without even touching them. The bomb traps I set should at the very least scare them off, my wise ruler.", a skinny monkey says.

The monkey sits back in his throne and scoffs.

"Please, I am of no higher ground than you, I simply lead this Sarulian tribe of ours. I already told you to address me by my first name, Sarges. Just Chief Sarges and nothing more, Mahgo.", Sarges exclaims.

"Very sorry Chief Sarges, but we will definitely have those humans out of our territory immediately.", Mahgo confirms.

Sarges hears laughing and chanting from the room behind him, and smiles. However, he returns back to his irritable composition as before.

**At Master's HQ...**

"Yes, Master...what did you want of us?", Yoria asks as she stands with Bomb. She proceeds to pull down her hood, revealing long raven-blue hair with two strands slightly drooped over her forehead, and tied up at the top in a bun. As well as deep, empty pale blue eyes that appear sad and bleak.

"First things first, the 18 "examples" from the other dimensions were not killed in the Execution Zone.", Master points out.

"Oh really? I don't see how unless some were awake. I specifically remember getting a report from some of our minions that each and every one of those people were drugged with knockout gas and put to sleep.", Yoria comments with Bomb quietly listening behind her.

"Looks like they failed at their task. That's unfortunate, but it looks like we have to change plans. So here's what we do...", Master says.

Master then inaudibly explains the plans and procedures to their goals, while Yoria and Bomb listen on carefully.

**Back with our heroes...**

"Hey Max, now could tell us what's going on?", Nami asks.

"Okay, you guys have every right to know anyways. Well, for starters, I can assure you that you all are indeed at a different planet than where you originally came from.", Max begins while the rest of the others listen closely (except for Zoro who has already fell asleep on his Tanratee).

"But how did we get here?", Guy asks.

"Well, I don't really know that part, but I have heard rumors about a special dimension where people are sent to die. I believe you were sent there somehow but you avoided execution through whatever means, then landed in this valley.", Max answers.

"Oh yeah! I remember that we were all of a sudden falling, and everyone was unconscious except for me, Luffy, and this retard.", Sanji remembers while pointing to a sleeping Zoro.

"I recall you mentioning a "Master" fella a while back. Who's that?", Neji asks.

"Oh yes...Master is what everyone refers to him on a personal standard. I suppose the proper title I should address him as is King.", Max points out.

"K-King!?", Naruto exclaims.

"Yes, he is the ruler of this land, or in fact the entire world!", Max states.

"Well then why did you say we had to force him to teleport us back, couldn't we just ask him?", Chopper says.

"T-The problem is...our king is..CORRUPT!", Max says angrily with his eyes watering up.

"What do you mean by corrupt, bro?", Franky inquires.

"The king wants power over all the universe, and ends the lives of many of his own people!", Max exclaims.

"His own people?! That's terrible!", Nami states.

"Just like Wapol...", Chopper says to himself.

"That's not all. He takes three people from each of the three "live" continents every three months, and sacrifices them!", Max adds with tears falling down his cheeks, "My friend's mother was killed by the sacrificing!"

"S-S-Sacrifice!?", Usopp says troubled.

"That's sickening!", Sakura yells.

"Oh my...", Robin adds.

Sanji takes out a pack of cigarettes, and lights one, then he puts it in his mouth and takes a deep breath and releases a puff of smoke. Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji all have hardened expressions on their faces while Naruto is enraged. Luffy has his hat down over his face, while Hinata looks worriedly at Naruto.

"It's horrible, but there's nothing I can do about it. However, as long as I can return you safely back home, it won't be a problem for you guys.", Max says while wiping away his tears, "I won't let him take over your worlds, trust me."

Max smiles at the group.

Sanji still has the same indifferent expression he had before. Naruto is still enraged though.

"CONSIDER YOUR PROBLEM...OUR PROBLEM!", Naruto yells all of a sudden.

"Damn straight.", Sanji says while looking up and smiling.

Luffy still has his hat pulled over his eyes but he smirks. Franky and Usopp smile, and Chopper makes a determined face. Kakashi and Guy look at Naruto while Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Neji look approvingly.

_"Naruto..."_, Hinata thinks while blushing.

"Well, looks like that Naruto boy really is something.", Nami says.

"I agree with you Naruto-san! We will fight with all our heart to help Max! Although, I don't have a heart to begin with, YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!", Brook adds while looking angry.

"W-Wait, you guys barely know me...yet you guys would...no, no, no, no, no, no...you guys have nothing to do with this land, don't trouble yourself.", Max says.

"You better just cooperate with us, it isn't everyday you get helped out by pirates.", Nami says while winking at him.

"U-Um...okay! I'll accept y-your help.", Max says while blushing.

"So now we kinda know how we got here, but why are we here?", Shikamaru inquires.

"Well, three years ago, I infiltrated the main castle of the kingdom as an apprentice scientist. I endured two years of witnessing dark scientific experiments and simply working under the same roof as the king. The last year of work I performed under his leadership was mainly used to find out the secrets of the current kingdom. I was on the run from the king and his officers when you all first met me. Thanks again for saving me by the way. Anyways, I learned that the reason he sent you guys here, is because he wants to use you guys as "examples", a taste of what you guys' worlds are like. He's probably planning the best way to rule you guys' worlds!"

"Ahahaaahahaha! That Master guy thinks he can rule the world I'm from, this guy doesn't know how strong the people from my place can be!", Luffy laughs.

"I don't know. The King is REALLY strong! Some say that he wields the power to destroy this planet!", Max says.

"So he's like old man Whitebeard huh...", Luffy says to himself, "I CAN'T WAIT TO FIGHT HIM!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Luffy! Just calm dow-", Usopp exclaims while Nami gets worried.

"Oh no, he's getting that feeling again!", Nami says worriedly.

"I CAN SMELL ADVENTURE COMING UP SOON! IT SMELLS EPIC!", Luffy yells while smiling widely.

"It's already too late...", Usopp and Nami say while comically crying.

"Ufufufufu...", Robin chuckles.

"Hey, what about you Max-san? You told us so little about yourself."

Max looks up, wearing a light jacket with a dark shirt underneath that has a picture of a crescent moon on it with four stars lined up underneath it. He has blonde (dirty blonde at hair tips) hair which is quaffed and spiky with an innocent, young and kind-looking face. He wears khaki, explorer shorts and brown boots with long socks. His shorts have two pockets, one which is a clip-on, and one that comes with the shorts which has an elegant dagger in it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm 15 years old, have blood type AB, was born September 28th, like to eat macaron-", Max starts.

"THAT'S A LITTLE TOO MUCH INFORMATION!", Usopp says while comically slapping Max in the back of the head.

"So sorry again", Max says while scratching the Tanratee he was riding behind the ears, the Tanratee makes a pleasant sound and wags its tail, Max smiles.

"You have a way with animals it appears.", Robin says while smiling.

"T-Thank you.", Max says while blushing, "My dream is to someday open a museum, and fill it with all sorts of info about the animals and plants that live on this planet. I find the various lifeforms wonderful and exciting! It's truly amazing!"

"Oh is it?", Robin states rhetorically while smiling at Max.

Sakura thinks deeply about something...

**Flashback...**

_"G-Fist!", Yoria's punch is blocked by Sakura's but Sakura is slowly getting heavier._

_"What the-", Sakura says._

**Back to present...**

"Ah well, I don't want to ruin the mood, I'll keep it to myself.", Sakura decides.

The group is persisitently running towards their destination when all of a sudden, a huge explosion sends them all flying backwards.

* * *

Well, that's the chapter. Sorry for taking sooooooo long, I hope I didn't put any of you down. Oh, and the "Tanratee game" from last chapter...no one won because no one tried, but it wasn't mandatory so it's okay. The thing I did to come up with the name is simply rearranging the letters from "anteater" (due to their anteater-like appearence). See ya next time guys! Next chapter might be a little late as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thanks for all the views I got so far, it means a lot. Also, I've decided to split my story into arcs from now on, like in an actual manga. Now here's chapter four! Sorry for the wait...

* * *

**Start of Sarulia Arc**

**Chapter 4: Monkey Mountain**

"Ughhh...my head...", says Max as he slowly sits up.

Max looks around the area and notices that he is in a cell, along with the rest of his newfound friends. Max notices that the cell is seemingly built inside a rock of some sort, and has a clear open view of the sunny valley...if you look through the bars that is.

"Hey guys. Guys...wake up!", Max prompts.

The rest begrudingly wake up and look around in confusion.

"-yawn- That was a good nap!", Luffy yawns obnoxiously.

"Yeah. So good that I oughta take another...", Zoro agrees as he falls back asleep.

"What the- where in the world are we!", Usopp exclaims.

"It appears to be a prison cell, but why are we here?", Kakashi states.

"I dunno, but there must be some explaination for th- wait! I remember! We were riding the Tanratees to go to town, but then there was a flash of light, and I remember being sent flying off my Tanratee!", Max remembers.

"Oh yeah...", Choji says.

"Well, we better keep it down. It would be best to keep whoever put us in here away for awhile.", Max states.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!", Luffy yells.

"YEAH! WE'VE BARELY EATEN ANYTHING SINCE WE GOT HERE!", Choji shouted.

"Hey, hey! I said quiet!", Max says with a finger over his mouth.

"Well I don't sense anybody outside.", Sanji says.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm getting outta here", Franky casually says as he walks up to the bars and bends them open easily.

"B-But those were made of s-solid metal...", Max says in awe.

"I'M made of solid metal, bro.", Franky replies as he walks out of the cell.

"I'm leaving too.", Naruto says as he and the others head out of the cell.

"Hmm...we don't look too far from where we were before the flash of light.", Kakashi comments as he takes a look around.

"Hey guys! Look at that!", Usopp says as he points up to a huge mountain only about a mile away.

"WHOA! That is huge! Even for a mountain!", Lee adds.

"Wait a minute. I know where we are. We are at the base of Monkey Mountain. We're only about a four miles or so from where we were at before the flash.". Max informs.

"Monkey Mountain?", Sakura questions.

"Yes, Monkey Mountain. Let me explain...Monkey Mountain is part of Sarulia. We were in Primate Pass only awhile ago, that is another part of the Sarulia. Sarulia is the land that the tribe of monkeys and apes own and rule over."

"WHAT!? You mean we are in a place literally governed by monkeys!", Sakura says flabbergasted.

"Well...seems like Luffy would fit in just fine...", Usopp says to Nami.

"Y-Yeah...", Nami agrees.

"More importantly, I believe that "flash of light" was something set up for us. A bomb, or some other type of trap like that.", Shikamaru states.

"Yeah...who would set us up like that...", Choji thinks.

"I assume it was that boss guy, Master, or whatever you guys call him.", Sanji says while lighting a cigarette.

"Well, possibly, but I don't know because there shouldn't have been any other kingdom soldiers here except for the motorcycle guys who already left.", Max says.

"By the way, who were those guys?", Guy asks.

"Look, I can answer more questions later, but for now we have to move before whoever locked us in there comes back! We'll have to go around the base of the mountain, let's go!", Max exclaims as he runs ahead.

The others follow.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dahahahahahahahahahaha!", laughs a mystery man.

"Grrrrrr...why have you come here? We already gave you fiends our monthly payment!", Chief Sarges demands grumpily on his throne.

"Hey, hey...just because you're king of this area doesn't mean you should talk to me in that tone. You're still considered under OUR king's rule, if you consider yourself part of this world that is.", says the mystery person threatningly.

"Yeah, fine fine, just tell me why you are here.", Sarges says.

The mystery person looks the Chief in the face with his small eyes. He is a lean man wearing a long, red velvet jacket over a buttoned-up white shirt that has a strange symbol on it, as well as mid-neck length blond hair styled so that his bangs go over half his forehead and fully down his cheeks and sides of his lightly bearded jaw. He has on black trousers with small red boots that are pointy at the tip (like a genie). He has a finely decorated Musketeer-esque sword at his hip fashioned with a fancy sash. He displays a very wide grin on his face.

"My furry friend, I am here to not cause trouble, just to let you know that we will be back tomorrow at late afternoon, demanding extra payment.", the mystery person says.

"Extra payment! You have to be kidding me, Nalsen! We payed only a few days ago!", Sarges shouts outraged.

"Well we need a LITTLE more crystals this time...I'm sure you have PLENTY to spare.", Nalsen states.

"Why do you humans need more?! We already are in a critical condition here! Do you plan on taking all of our crystals!", Sarges yells.

"Dahahahahahahaha...", Nalsen laughs.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!", Sarges shouted, expressing his already lost temper.

"Hahahahahaha...", the four minions with Nalsen are laughing as well.

"Why are you all laughing?!", Sarges demands.

"It's just...it's just...seeing funny-looking monkeys like yourself talk...dahahaha...looks so funny!", Nalsen explains arrogantly.

"Grrrrrr...", Sarges growls to himself.

"Is that what you think this is?! Some kind of jo-", Mahgo starts before Sarges put his hand in front of his face.

"B-But Chief...", Mahgo starts again.

"It's okay, Mahgo. Let them have their way. It cannot be prevented.", Sarges says.

"Yes, yes...listen to your ruler, little monkey. Anyways, we will return around 5:00, be prepared...you know the consequences...", Nalsen reminds as he walks off with the minions.

"You sure told him Royal Knight Nalsen!", a minion congradulates.

"Of course! What would you expect from one of only 36?", Nalsen says as he exits with his minions, "Silly monkeys..."

"Despicable humans...", Mahgo mutters.

Sarges then gets off his throne and walks into the room behind him, changing his face into a smile.

**Back to our heroes..**

"Hold on a second... WHERE ARE MY SWORDS!", Zoro shouts.

"Huh? Come to think of it, my sword is missing too...", Brook adds, "...and my guitar...and my violin.

"All of our ninja tools are missing as well...I checked.", Neji states.

"All of OUR weapons are gone as well!", Nami panics.

"Hmmm. My stuff is gone too.", Max concludes, " I assume that our weapons and belongings were confiscated by whoever locked us up...this is a problem..."

"Alright! I have a thought...what if the residents of Sarulia set the trap and locked us up?", Sanji speaks.

"Well, it's very unlikely, the monkeys and apes who live here are quite peaceful and kind. I highly doubt they'd lock us up for no reason.", Max retorts.

"Whether they did set us up or not is not the priority anyways, Max.", Shikamaru states.

"What do you mean, Shikamaru?", Max questions.

"I mean that our weapons and tools are very important to some of us, so we have to take a quick detour and check Sarulia anyways.", Shikamaru answers.

The Straw Hats and the Konoha shinobi were silent, but then...

"I agree! I don't know about you guys, but I can't afford to lose my swords.", Zoro agrees.

"Why? Are they that powerful?", Choji says silently.

"Well I guess you could say that...but I was referring to a different kind of strength.", Zoro says coolly.

"Sorry if we are being selfish, Max, but if my crewmate needs his weapons then he'll get his weapons.", Luffy states while smiling.

All of the Straw Hats nod in agreement.

"Like I could part with my Kuro Kabuto...", Usopp says.

"The Sorcery Clima-Tact is just to valuable to leave.", Nami says.

"Soul Solid served me well for many years, and will continue to do so under my care!", Brook remarks.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" , Guy yells, "My nunchakus, THEY'VE BEEN STOLEN!

"Oh no! Guy-sensei's secret weapons!", Lee shouts while he and Guy panic.

"I thought we've already gone over this...", Max says to himself while sweatdropping.

"Alright. Max, we're going to leave to find our weapons and tools.", Shikamaru says.

"I'm coming too! I guess I owe it to you guys anyways...so I'll tag along to help!", Max says.

Shikamaru shrugs, and the protagonists start walking ahead.

**Meanwhile...**

A large orangutan is standing on a mountain cliff with his arms folded. He has a walkie-talkie in a sack slung over his shoulder. He takes out the walkie-talkie and speaks inaudibly.

**Meanwhile...**

A 3-foot brown-haired monkey with a sword strapped to her waist speaks into her walkie-talkie as well, "Roger that.", she says.

**Back to our heroes...**

"So, Max...where is the main base of these Sarulians?", Usopp asks while running.

"Well...they live at the top of the mountain.", Max states.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?", everyone (except for Kakashi and Robin) yells.

"S-Sorry.", Max says.

"Don't apologize, Max, we did agree to help afterall.", Naruto says, "We'll just have to go twice as fast!"

They all quicken the pace and head further up the mountain.

"So...anything else we need to know about Sarulia?", Nami says.

"Yeah. The mountain has four entrances: West Gate, North Gate, South Gate, and East Gate. Each entrance has a "guardian".", Max informs.

"Guardian?", Nami inquires.

"Yes, they are monkeys and apes in charge of keeping threats out. They are known as the kingdom's strongest defense.", Max says.

"So...are we considered "threats"?", Chopper asks a little spooked.

"No, the Sarulians are known for being peaceful to humans, as long as none of us attack them...we should be able to enter.", Max assures.

"Whew.", Chopper says.

"Still, SOMEONE had to confiscate our stuff...and the monkeys are the only ones who reside around here, plus the cell we were in was inside their home mountain.", Shikamaru says with suspiscion.

"Well let's keep runnning for now!", Max says, "All the way up the mountain!"

**3 hours later...**

After climbing over rocks, running across steep slopes, and getting to know each other...the group makes it to the halfway point of the mountain, and are on a flat surface.

"Hey! There's a sign here! It says: "This is the halfway point".", Choji exclaims while bent over, holding his knees and panting.

"Nice.", Luffy states.

"We'll all rest here for half an hour, then we'll continue...i-if that's fine with you all", Max suggests while setting his backpack down.

"Good thing the confiscators left mine and your backpacks alone...for the most part. They took my medical tools and chemicals though, but at least I have my Rumble Balls.", Chopper says happily.

Max looks down at Chopper and smiles, "Yeah, but they took everything out of my pack except for my journal and food."

"Journal?", Robin inquires, "A journal about your discoveries perhaps?"

"Y-Yes. I don't really show this to people...but you all can have a look at the journal if you like.", Max says shyly while tossing it over to Zoro.

The journal just bounces off his head because he somehow fell asleep standing up. It falls open to a page that had a photo of a smiling teenage girl inside.

_"Oh crap! I forgot to take that out!"_, Max thinks to himself frantically.

Max rushes to grab it but Franky picks it up first.

"Who's this?", Franky says while smirking.

"I-It's my friend!", Max says while snatching the journal away and taking the photo out.

"Jeez, Max. Why is your face all red like a tomato?", Luffy says while spinning his hat with his finger.

"B-Because i-i-it's a little chilly...that's all!", Max says while covering his face.

"...", is all you can hear as everybody looks at the sunny skies around them.

"It's only late afternoon...", Brook says silently.

"Look! The girl doesn't matter. I was just trying to show you guys some of the animals I discovered and researched, but now there's no time for that.", Max says, "I need you guys' attention, because I have a plan."

"A plan? Seems interesting...", Kakashi comments.

"Well, here's the plan. We need to go inside Sarulia right? So if we split into four groups, we'll have a better chance at finding our weapons. Or at the very least asking the monkeys if they'd seen them.", Max starts, "So just in case one of the four entrances is somehow blocked off, or a Guardian is extra grumpy today and won't let us in...we'll have three other chances of entry."

"Nice strategy, but who will be with who?", Neji says.

"I CALL THE LADIES!", Sanji yells.

"Alright then. Team 1 will be composed of Sanji, Nami, Hinata, Sakura, and Robin.", Max states.

"What?! How come you get to decide?!", Nami yells at Max.

"W-Well-", Max begins.

"Hey. He did come up with the plan, Nami. Give him some authority.", Usopp reasons.

"Well...alright!", Nami says grumpily.

"Hey think on the bright side, you have a Monster Trio guy watching your back. You're lucky.", Usopp whispers to Nami.

"The problem IS Sanji watching my back...if you catch my drift...but...thanks for the reassurance, Usopp.", Nami whispers back.

"Team 2 is me, Guy, Lee, Chopper-san, and Franky.", Max decides.

"Awesome! I get to be on the same team as Guy-sensei! Thanks so very much, Max-san!", Lee says while jumping in the air.

"J-Just because you used an honorific doesn't mean I'm happy...you JERK!", Chopper yells while doing his happy dance.

_"Weirdos..."_, Naruto sweatdrops as he sees Lee leaping around in joy and Chopper dancing.

"Ahem! Team 3 will be Naruto, Usopp, Brook, Choji, and Shikamaru.", Max decides again.

"Team 4 will be composed of the rest: Luffy, Kakashi, Zoro, and Neji.", Max concludes.

The teams got in formation.

"Okay. As you can see, there are pathways in front of us, each lined with towering rock walls. Choose whichever pathway you want...South, East, West, or North.", Max says as his team walks ahead to East Path.

"Wait!", Usopp yells.

"What is it?", Max says.

"Each team should take one of these.", Usopp says while opening his satchel to reveal four snail-like creatures with odd shells.

"S-Snails?", Max questions.

"These are called Den Den Mushi.", he explains to Max and the shinobi, "We can use these to call each other if any of us are in a bind."

"Odd mechanism...",Max observes as he pokes the Den Den Mushi, "...and organism."

Usopp hands one to each team. They all bid their farewells for now and continue up the mountain. With Team 1 picking West, Team 3 North, and Team 4 South.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dahahahahaha...", Nalsen laughs, "I went out to Sarulia, like you asked...Master."

"Oh really? That's nice.", Master comments.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...So where's the crystals?", Master asks.

"B-But didn't you tell me to collect them first thing tommorrow?", Nalsen asks dumbfounded.

"-sigh-...and here I thought you were at least competent, Royal Knight Nalsen.", Master says while shaking his head, "Gather two other Royal Knights and have them come with you."

"Oops. I'll get on it right away sir!", Nalsen says a he runs into the vehicle room.

The two minions are sitting at a table playing cards in the vehicle room.

"Well, well, well...looks like I finally win!", Minion #2 comments as he is about to throw down the winning deck.

Nalsen runs through the room so fast that he accidentally knocks over the minions' table and cards.

"Watch where you're...playing.", Nalsen says as he hops into a rectangular contraption with a propeller on it and flies away.

"Oh well. Looks like we'll just have to restart.", Minion #1 states.

Minion #2 is dumbfounded with his jaw hitting the floor.

"Buddy? Buddy?", Minion #1 says as he waves his hand in front of his friend's frozen, miserable face.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dahahahahahaha! Those moronic monkeys! Asinine apes! Taking these crystals will be like taking candy from a baby! Dahahahahahahaha!", Nalsen yells to himself while flying through the sky in his machine.

* * *

Sorry for the length, and lack of action so far. But don't worry...the action is a' comin'. Oh, and tell me what you think about me dividing the story into arcs. It's no big deal really...but I'd like your opinion. Feel free to ask questions (I WILL NOT SPOIL OF COURSE) and feel free to just be yourself. I'd rather recieve a truthful negative comment...than a fake positive one. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so very, very sorry for the waiting and all. However, I finally got my laptop back! So that means much faster updates! But don't expect me to be The Flash, I still have schoolwork and such, I'm only 15. Still, I won't let you guys down. Also, I have some announcements pertaining to the story. First of, I did a complete and total revision of the previous chapters to make characters less OOC. As well as to prevent confusion, correct grammar, and remove unnecessary lines and such. Oh, and I can't stress this enough: MAKE SURE TO READ THE PROLOUGE! Otherwise, you will be lost. Also, don't think I've been sitting idle during these breaks. I've been busy drawing and developing characters, developing the story, creating races and geography, etc. I'm sorry for rambling on like this, I just had a lot of catching up to do. Because or heroes split into teams, this chapter will have a LOT of transitioning, so please just bear with it for now. Alright, thank you for your time, and ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Hijinks**

"Max!", Franky says while he, Guy, Lee, and Chopper run alongside Max up the mountain.

"Yes?", Max replies.

"Do you really think our weapons are up there?", Franky asks.

"Well...this would be the best place to hide to if you stole weapons. Some bandit monkey probably went out and set a trap for us. Perhaps the other Sarulians don't expect a thing.", Max answers.

Franky frowns and slows his pace. The others slow down as well.

"What's wrong, Panties-san?", Lee asks politely.

"Well, it's jus-MY NAME IS FRANKY!"

"Oops.", Lee says.

"Like I was saying, it seems a little odd to me that some random rogue monkey would set up a bomb and hightail it out with our stuff. Even though this monkey business altogether is whack, wouldn't it be more believable that the monkeys simply didn't want us to trespass?", Franky says.

"I was thinking of that too, but the Sarulians are well-known for being hospitable and reasonable. It would be unlike them to bomb and imprison random humans.", Max explains.

"Hey guys!", Chopper says. Everyone looks in his direction.

"What in the world!", Guy says while getting into a ready position.

"Oh no...", Max states.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro, Luffy, Kakashi, and Neji are all walking on their pathway.

"Luffy, do you notice it?", Zoro asks casually.

"Yeah.", Luffy says while stuffing some crackers into his mouth, "These things are good!"

"Are you two referring to the winding direction the path takes much further down the road? I'm surprised you noticed it.", Neji states.

"Yeah.", Zoro says bluntly.

"Well, we are going to the South Path.", Kakashi says, "It's only natural that the path curves to the opposite side of the mountain."

"What? I thought south would mean going down some kind of slope! You mean to tell me I decided to take the long way?", Zoro shouts confused.

Kakashi scratches the back of his head while sweatdropping. Neji stares at Zoro worriedly.

"Hahaaahaahaha! That's Zoro for ya! No sense of direction.", Luffy laughs while walking off in the opposite direction.

_"Are these guys serious?"_, Neji thinks.

Kakashi shakes his head and continues along his way.

**Meanwhile...**

"I really need something to eat.", Choji says while trudging along, holding his stomach.

"You've complained about that like 100 times already.", Usopp says.

"You wouldn't understand.", Choji says.

"My bones ache. Ah, but I am only bones to begin with! Yohohohohohoho!", Brook jokes.

"Hey, Usopp, right?", Naruto starts.

"Yeah.", Usopp answers.

"How does this guy, you know, live?", Naruto asks.

"Well, it's a long story.", Usopp says.

"Everyone!", Shikamaru shouts. Everybody looks in his direction.

"What are those!", Usopp shouts a little creeped out.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dahahahaha!", Nalsen laughs to himself, "Only a few more kilometers, then it's mission complete!"

Nalsen then hears a ringing.

"Huh? Oh it's just my phone. Hello?"

"Nalsen. This is Felix."

"Felix! Why are you calling me, you know Master sent me on an important mission. I'm busy!"

"Calm down and listen. Master ordered me to assist you on your mission. Come pick me and my friend up at Primate Pass. Over and out."

"Damnation! I forgot about gathering the other two!", Nalsen curses while flying away towards Primate Pass.

**Meanwhile...**

Sanji is skipping down the path happily.

"Oh boy.", Nami says.

"Is there something bothering you Nami-san?", Sanji says with his eyes turned into hearts.

"It's nothing, Sanji-kun.", she replies.

"It feels nice being out in the sun.", Robin says passively.

"You're sure right about that.", Sakura says smiling, "It's nice to take a break every once and a while."

"A break?! We're climbing up a mountain here!", Nami says panting.

"Well, I'm a trained shinobi. So this is nothing compared to what I usually do, not to brag of course.", Sakura says.

"Oh I forgot all about that.", Nami states.

"Oh no!", Hinata suddenly yells.

"What's the problem my dear lady?", Sanji says while rushing up to Hinata.

"Look!", she shouts.

Ahead of them is a large rockslide coming straight towards them.

"Run!", Nami says as she heads down the mountain with her companions.

All five of them sprint with full speed. A rock comes hurdling down past the rest of the slide, and falls downward towards Hinata.

"No! Mouton Shot!", Sanji jumps up and kicks the boulder into pieces.

"T-Thank you.", Hinata says.

"Anything for you madam.", Sanji says while running.

Eventually, more rocks come tumbling down, and the rockslide gains on them.

"Don't worry ladies! Sanji is here to save the day! Sky Walk!", Sanji starts to run in the air and veer off towards the wall at one of the sides of the path.

_"How is he-__"_, Sakura thinks with astonishment.

_"He does this...yet he has no chakra, these pirates_ are_ certainly a mystery."_, Hinata thinks while running away.

Sanji eventually makes it to the wall and kicks a large hole in it.

"I feel bad for asking a lady a favor like this but...Robin-chan, would you offer some assistance?", Sanji says, standing in the hole.

"I'm on it.", Robin runs ahead of the others and crosses her arms, "Pierna Fleur!"

Several pairs of crisscrossed legs appear on the rock wall, forming a ladder of sorts towards the hole.

"Everyone, climb up!", Robin shouts as she jumps up her own legs and the rest follow, just barely making it before the rockslide gets them.

They all jump to the other side of the wall and land on their feet.

"Is everyone alright?! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Hinata-san, Sakura-san?", Sanji panics.

"It's okay, Sanji-kun. Everyone's fine. However, there's a slight problem...", Nami says.

"What's the problem, my dear Nami-swan?", Sanji says.

Nami points forward and they all see Max, Chopper, Lee and Guy running from an even larger rockslide than before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHH! Oh, hey Sanji. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH H!", Chopper screams.

"Damn.", Sanji says while he and his group make a run for it.

**Meanwhile...**

"Halt!", says a mysterious figure, accompanied by other figures of similar appearance.

_"What are these things? Are they humans?"_, Usopp thinks.

"For what?", Brook asks calmly.

"You are trespassing and you must turn back.", the mystery figure states.

The figures are of humanoid appearance, but have dark-colored helmets on. They are all carrying strange guns.

"Come on! We're just trying to get some stuff up there that belongs to us..._if it's up there_.", Naruto protests.

"Irrelevant! As exclaimed soldiers of th-wait!", the soldier digs into his pocket and pulls out pictures of Naruto and his team.

_"These are the people Master told us about!"_, the soldier thinks to himself.

"Prepare to hand over your lives!", the soldier says as he charges with his fellow men.

"W-w-w-w-w-wait! What did we do!", Usopp says frantically.

"Die!", the soldier says as he attempts to batter Usopp's head with his gun.

Usopp ducks at the last second and backflips away, "Woah! That was close!"

"Yohohohoho! Usopp-san, we have no weapons so...", Brook starts.

"So...we're screwed.", Usopp says.

"Yep! Exact-", Brook is interrupted.

"Don't worry about it.", Naruto says as he punches one of the soldiers down, "We'll protect ya!"

Usopp breathes a sigh of relief as he and Brook stay back.

"Baika no Jutsu!", Choji grows several times larger.

"Woah! How did you-", Usopp exclaims.

"Nikudan Sensha!", Choji then curls into a ball and rolls quickly, chasing down some fleeing soldiers.

Some of the soldiers shoot strange, laser-like blasts out of their guns and at the team.

While Usopp and Brook dodge frantically, Shikamaru poses his hands into a position.

"How troublesome. Kageshibari no Jutsu!", Shikamaru's shadow connects with the rest of the soldiers'.

_"I know they said they were ninjas, but this is incredible!"_, Usopp thinks to himself.

"W-What?! I can't move!", a soldier panics.

"Give up now and we won't harm you anymore than we already have.", Shikamaru says calmly.

"Never! We must kill you! We were ordered to! By Master!", the soldier states.

"Hmm. So this Master guy...he wants to kill us...but instead he sends out amateurs like you guys.", Shikamaru reaffirms.

"Why doesn't he face us himself?", Naruto inquires while holding a soldier up by his neck.

"Well, I can answer that one Naruto...he wants to test us.", Shikamaru says.

"Test us?!", Brook yells.

"Yes, indeed.", Shikamaru looks at Brook.

"Psst. Usopp. Why is this guy alive?", Choji whispers while pointing to Brook.

"BECAUSE HE JUST FREAKIN' IS!", Usopp whispers harshly.

"Okay, whatever.", Choji takes out a bag of chips from his flak jacket, "Aw man! They're all crushed from my Nikudan Sensha. Oh well.", Choji dumps all of the crushed chips into his mouth, crumbles up the bag, and throws it on a small pile of soldiers he defeated.

"Anyways. You are all lucky we took it easy on you. We do not wish to kill, so out of our way.", Shikamaru says.

All right, all right. We will leave, Master told us not to get killed anyways. However, you have been warned.", Shikamaru releases the soldiers and they all march out of the way, carrying some of their unconscious fellow soldiers.

**Later...**

"Sorry for not helping out earlier.", Usopp states sheepishly.

"No, no...don't worry about it. I'm sure you would've helped if you had your weapon. Same goes for the skeleton man.", Naruto says kindly.

The team trudged along the path. Eventually seeing the top gate from afar.

"Hey! There it is!", Usopp exclaims.

"Well.", Shikamaru comments.

"Yeah! Finally!", Naruto yells.

"Awesome!", Choji says.

_"Oh, yes! Come on baby! We're almost there! Gettin' closer and closer! Oh yeah!"_, Brook sings happily.

"Hey, Usopp...I have an important question to ask.", Naruto starts.

"Ask away, bud.", Usopp says.

"How is this guy alive?", Naruto says pointing to Brook.

"Oh. My. God.", Usopp says shaking his head, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Usopp then goes on to explain the Yomi Yomi no Mi, and about Devil Fruits in general as the team of five scale the rest of the mountain.

**Meanwhile...**

"My, my. We seem to be almost there.", Kakashi states as he notices the South Gate in the distance.

"Nice.", Luffy smiles.

"Well...we must be prepared for whatever comes ahead.", Neji says.

"Of course.", Zoro says as he is walking in the opposite direction.

"This way.", Luffy says.

"Huh? Oh, right.", Zoro states as he turns and walks forward.

Eventually, the team makes it to a stone set of stairs carved into the mountain.

"Here's a sign. It says: 'This Way Leads to South Gate.'", Kakashi observes.

"Well, let's climb up the steps!", Luffy shouts happily and the group proceeds to climb up.

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!", Chopper yells as he, his group, and Sanji's are all running from the rockslide.

"Chopper!", Nami yells.

"Yeah?", Chopper responds.

"Where's Franky?", she continues.

"Oh...about that...", Chopper says.

**Flashback...**

_"Is that...!", Guy says as he hears rumbling._

_"Yep. Run.", Max says._

_All of Max's group run away from a massive rockslide._

_"Hey guys! Watch this! I can stop the rockslide!", Franky says all of a sudden._

_"Really?", Chopper says with sparkles in his eyes._

_"Of course! I'll use my ass.", Franky says rudely._

_"WHAT!?", Guy, Lee, and Max say._

_"How are you gonn-", Max is cut off as he watches Franky's butt expand larger and larger._

_"I'm going to use the force of my fart to equalize the force of the landslide.", Franky says._

_"What the heck!?", Max yells._

_"That's one weird guy...", Lee thinks to himself._

_"Coup de Boo!", Franky yells as he let's out a very strong fart._

_Unfortunately, Franky times it too early and ends up propelling himself into the side of the wall, and bounces off of it far into the air._

_"Oh nooooooo! Fraaaaaankyyyyyyy!" Chopper screams._

**Back to present...**

"...and that's what happened.", Chopper concludes while still running.

"Poor Franky.", Robin says, apparently listening on to Chopper's story.

"Well, he's a tough guy. He'll be alright.", Nami says to Chopper.

**Meanwhile...**

Minion #1 is playing cards again with Minion #2, but this time, they are in the middle of Primate Pass.

"Okay! Now, nobody can interrupt our game!", Minion #2 says happily, "And it looks like I'm winning!"

"Dang! My hand's junk!", Minion #1 says.

"Heh, heh. Well, here's the winning hand! Royal Flush!", Minion #2 is right about to set his hand down, but Franky flies right in between the game, scattering Minion #2's hand and the rest of the cards.

"Oh ho. Well, it looks like we'll have to start again some other time. Let's get outta here buddy!", Minion #1 says as he walks away.

"I jus-but I-well-the-flyin-whatever, forget it. Wait for me.", Minion #2 says walking up to his buddy.

Franky is still flying through the air but is slowing down. He finally falls down-into a gigantic chasm in the valley.

"What!? Nooooooooooooooo!", Franky yells while falling into the black abyss.

* * *

Again sorry for the wait, I promise I'll get these out sooner now that I have my laptop. Anyways, in case you didn't know, Minions #1 and #2 are pretty much the comic relief characters in my story. So, I'm planning to use them like every 2 chapters or so, albeit briefly. Oh, and I have a game. I'm going to ask you a question, and whoever answers it correctly before my next update will receive a review for their story! Here's the question: How did I come to think of the name "Sarulia"? It's not as hard as you think, the hint is: Think of the creatures who reside in Sarulia. I would like your opinion (positive or negative) on how my story's going, as well as how you think of the Minions. You can discuss whatever, like the funniest part of the chapter, or even the most boring part of it. Whatever you want. Oh, AND I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS (as long as they don't involve spoiling). Remember, YOU DON'T HAVE TO REVIEW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. I am not the guy to force things on people. So, thanks for reading and taking your time to listen to all this rambling (XD) and I'll catch you guys later! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys. As you can tell, I will be uploading my chapters somewhat weekly (every 5-9 days) with some exceptions. I might upload a chapter right after another, or I might take a break or something to think on how to progress the story. I already have this entire arc planned out though. Anyways, no one even attempted to answer my trivia game question (or comment at all XD) but that's fine. I'll just hold off on the trivia game thing until I have a larger fan base or something. I don't know. Well, here's the new chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Four Guardians**

"My, my. We seem to have finally made it.", Kakashi states as he and his group go up a fleet of stairs that leads to the top.

"Yeah! I hope these monkey-guys have bananas, 'cause I'm starving!", Luffy yells as he rushes past Kakashi.

"Hmmm. There's someone up there.", Neji says with Byakugan activated.

"Huh? What happened to your eyes?!", Luffy yells, surprised.

"This is my clan's special ability. More importantly though, the creature up there appears to be a primate of some kind, definitely not human though.", Neji says.

"-yawn- I don't care what it is. All I know is that it better stay out of our way.", Zoro says bluntly while walking forward.

"It must be one of the Sarulians Max talked about. Let's proceed with caution. Try not to be violent either. We don't know if these Sarulians are hostile are not.", Kakashi adds, giving Zoro a quick glance.

"Sure, whatever.", Zoro replies.

The quartet walks all the way up the stairs and immediately notice a large orangutan guarding a square hole in the side of the mountain.

"Turn back, now!", the orangutan shouts. He has bright-orange fur, and is extremely large and wide, even for his species. This makes him appear very wall-like in stature. He also wears a leather set of armor covering his torso and some of his legs.

"No way!", Luffy yells, "We've climbed too far to leave now!"

"I'll tell you one last time. GO AWAY!", the primate bellows.

"Ahem!", Kakashi coughs.

"Hmm?", the guard turns to Kakashi.

"May I ask a question? Are you Sarulian?", Kakashi asks.

"Of course! I am Nester, Guardian of the South!", Nester announces.

"Just checking. A friend of mine told me you Sarulians were hospitable, if you don't mind me saying, Nester-san.", Kakashi says politely.

"Trying to trick me out huh? Well it's too late for you all! I will protect Sarulia from you human scum!", Nester misunderstands.

"Wait. That's not-", Kakashi starts but he sees an open palm coming right towards him.

"Saru Kenpo: Palm Press!", Nester attempts to hit Kakashi, but Kakashi dodges easily.

_"Human scum?"_, Neji thinks to himself as he gets into a fighting position.

"We're not trying to cause any trouble! Just liste-", Kakashi is cut off as another palm strike comes to him.

"If it's a fight it wants, then it's a fight it'll get!", Luffy says as he jumps up to Nester.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!", Luffy fires a punch at Nester, which knocks Nester away from Kakashi.

"Thanks.", Kakashi says.

"Finally! A chance to fight!", Zoro says as runs up to Nester, "Too bad I don't have my swords."

Zoro jumps and punches Nester in the gut as soon as Nester gets up.

"Aghhh!", Nester grunts as he is knocked back to the ground.

"Saru Kenpo: Statue!", Nester spreads his legs and tightens his muscles.

Luffy runs up with his arm stretching behind him, "Gomu Gomu no...Bullet!", Luffy punches Nester hard in the chest, but nothing happens.

"Huh?", Luffy says.

"Saru Kenpo: Open Body Net!", Nester delivers a quick palm strike to Luffy that shockwaves through his entire body, causing Luffy to cough up a little blood.

"Oh no!", Kakashi says as jumps up to Nester and kicks him in the head hard.

"Are you alright?", Kakashi pulls Luffy to his feet.

"Yeah. He caught me off guard, but I'm fine.", Luffy says while wiping the blood from his mouth.

Nester stands up and holds out both his palms, "Saru Kenpo: Yabusame Palm!", Nester then fires a rapid flow of palm strikes at Luffy and Kakashi.

"Hakke Kusho!", Neji blasts a gust of air and chakra from his palm at Nester, this disables Nester's technique instantly.

"Cool!", Luffy yells.

"Not bad.", Zoro smirks.

Zoro then runs up to Nester while he's stunned and gets close while spreading his arms, "Mutoryu: Tatsumaki!", Zoro spins quickly creating a small tornado that thrusts Nester off his feet and high into the air.

"Here goes.", Zoro jumps up after Nester and slams him back to the ground, rendering Nester to injured to move.

_"He's strong...as is his friend"_, Kakashi thinks to himself as he looks at Zoro and Luffy.

"Y-You despicable...hu-humans...-cough-...-cough-...I will not...l-let you steal anymore crys...tals...", Nester says weakly as he tries to stand up, but is too weak, "I'm s-sorry...Sarulia...my dear home..."

"Wait! What crystals?!", Luffy says, "We weren't trying to steal anything! We were just trying to get our stuff back! But you wouldn't even give us a chance to talk!", Luffy explains.

"Y-Yeah right...you humans have been brainwashed by the s-sickness of the New Empire...you've all gone bad. I can only trust one hu...-cough-...man nowadays.", Nester retorts.

Zoro, Neji, and Kakashi all stand back and watch Luffy and Nester's conversation.

"All you mean-spirited demons just take and take...conquer and conquer...you leave no place for us to fit in! We are going to die! Do you understand that?! Nobody cares anymore! Our home will be destroyed, children will die, and we will either have to leave our home or die honorable in the place we Sarulians were are all born! What happened to justice?! What happened to peace?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OLD KINGDOM!", Nester shouts while tearing up.

Luffy looks down and breathes in a lot of air, "WE ARE NOT FROM HERE!"

Zoro has a neutral expression on his face and Kakashi seems intrigued. Neji has a look of surprise.

"I don't care who is harming you! I don't care what you see! If you haven't learned that not all people are the same as what you see...then you are truly the dumbest guy I've ever met! The only true way you are doomed, is if you give up hope! Let me be your hope! It's not about heroism or anything...I'm just totally ready to kick some ass!", Luffy says while pounding his fist into his hand and gritting his teeth.

Zoro smirks at Luffy and Neji has a look of pure shock on his face. Kakashi takes out the Den Den Mushi. Nester then begins to cry to himself...

**Meanwhile...**

"Yes! We'll finally be able to get our weapons! I'm starting to miss my Kuro Kabuto already!", Usopp says.

"_Only...a fewwwwwwww. Only a few moooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeee steeeeeeeeeeeeps!"_, Brook sings.

"What's with stairs anyhow?", Naruto asks.

Everyone shrugs. Eventually, they all make it to the top. However, a small, slim, cute spider monkey with a long tail stands before them. The monkey has a saber fastened to its hip with a grass-and-vine belt.

Usopp takes out his Den Den Mushi.

"Max, Max, you there?", Usopp calls.

"Yeah? I'm here, but I'm kinda busy running from a rockslide right now!", Max responds.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you we made it to the top...WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?", Usopp yells.

"No worries. No worries. Team 4 called me as well and told me they made it to the top and are about to head inside."

"That's good. Where's Team 1?", Usopp asks.

"With us, running from a rockslide.", Max says.

"Oh no! Well, I hope you guys make it out fine.", Usopp replies.

"I told you not to worry. The rockslide is beginning to halt anyway. Oh, and one more thing...Franky kinda flew off the mountain...", Max says.

"WHAT?!", Usopp flips out.

"Gotta go.", Max says.

"You done, blabbermouth?", Choji said while in a fighting position, "'Cause we got a problem on our hands."

"Huh?", Usopp says as he looks up straight ahead to see the monkey coming right towards him with a sword.

"By the power invested in me as the North Guardian, I will keep you humans out!", the monkey says as she swings the sword.

"Kageshibari no Jutsu!", Shikamaru's shadow stretches and attaches to the monkey's at the last second.

"W-What did you do? I can't move!", the monkey yelled.

"Calm down.", Shikamaru says, "Why are you randomly attacking us?"

"As if you trespassers don't know.", the monkey continues.

"No, we don't.", Brook says.

"It's becau-", the monkey is cut off when her walkie-talkie begins to ring, "Hello?"

**At Primate Pass...**

"Oh boy...", Nalsen complains, he lowers his booth-like flying machine onto the dusty ground, propeller slowly fading in speed.

A man with a very thin thread-like chain and a younger man with a large drum attached to the front of his shirt stand looking at Nalsen who is approaching slowly.

"Armen! How preposterous! You brought that rookie here?!", Nalsen states while looking unsatisfied at the drummer man.

"Well. He's a Royal Knight too. Plus, he's been training a lot under Master's supervision. Heh. This "rookie" may be stronger than you now.", the chain-man Armen states, chuckling to himself.

"Stronger than me?! Impossible! I may not be the best, but I'm sure better than Cleaty.", Nalsen says referring to the drummer Cleaty.

"It doesn't matter anyways. We just need to go to the mountain and collect the "taxes", right? Master musta wanted us to come along just in case the monkey dudes tried to pull a fast one and fight us back. Huh?", Armen says.

"Most likely. Even though I'm more than capable of taking the Guardians on by myself.", Nalsen says haughtily.

"Master said that a Guardian could match the power of a Royal Knight. If not exceed it.", Cleaty says.

"Who cares? There's thirty-six Royal Knights and only four Guardians. Plus, it's not all about strength, rookie.", Nalsen says, "Sometimes you have to put the game in your own hands. Dahahaha...", Nalsen plots.

"Let's go.", Armen says, waking up from a quick nap.

Nalsen walks over and presses a button on his machine that opens up a special compartment on the side. The compartment reveals to seats attached to a bar-like contraption that juts out the side of the machine. Armen and Cleaty both hop in, and the three Royal Knights soar off towards Monkey Mountain.

**Back to Team 3...**

The female Guardian monkey is now sitting down, talking with Usopp and his team.

"Sorry...about attacking you people. My partner filled me in on the details.", the spider monkey says.

"It's okay.", Usopp says.

"My name's Qualu.", she says.

"I'm Usopp, and these guys are Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and Brook.", Usopp extends his hand and Qualu shakes it.

"You are all permitted to enter now. If you want any clues to where your weapons are, then head to the Chief. He may know. Just read the signs along the way for directions. I must stand guard here. While you humans may be good, the Empire has nasty tricks up their sleeves.", Qualu says while standing up.

The five walk into the square hole entrance, but are stopped.

"Wait!", Qualu calls.

"Yeah?", Naruto turns his head.

"Do you know a boy by the name of...'Max'?", she asks.

"Yes, we do. Why?", Choji answers for Naruto.

"Just askin'.", she says, the group begins to head further, "Well...actually. Tell him I said...'thank you'."

Naruto stares at Qualu for about three seconds, then heads on his way into the mountain, "Sure."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hmm?", a Sarulian guarding a square entrance looks up to the sky and is confused, "-gasp- Oh no..."

The Sarulian immediately grabs his walkie-talkie and speaks inaudibly into it.

* * *

There you have it. Sorry it took awhile. I had major projects to do for school. Anyways, feel free to comment or ask questions. I WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS! XD No seriously, if there's a flaw with my story or you're simply curious about something then go ahead and ask away. Remember, I do this to entertain YOU. As long as I'm keeping you from being bored then I'm fine. New Release Schedule is officially (5-9 days with few exceptions). Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 'Til next time!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm not sure how many days it has been since I released Chapter 6...I believe 8 or 9. At least I stayed in the 5-9 day schedule, right? If not, I'm so sorry. Okay, here's Chapter 7! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Fell Off The Mountain**

A man is lying face-down on the ground, surrounded by darkness. He slowly begins to shuffle about and stand drowsily.

"Huh? Wh-what's happnin'?", Franky wakes up, "Ah, I am so not feelin' good this week. It's so dark. FRANKY NIPPLE LIGHTS!", Franky's nipples comically light up and allow him to see what's around him.

"That's better.", Franky says as he looks around the area. He looks up to see complete darkness, and looks to his sides and sees scaling rock walls reaching seemingly endlessly into the sky. Below him is sandy ground, but ahead of him is a group of small metallic orbs, forming a sloppy but apparent line.

"What the-", Franky says as he squints his eyes to get a better look. The orb in front of the line flickers, and finally lights up, then the rest of the orbs light up.

"Hmm?", Franky says as he turns off his Nipple Lights, as they aren't necessary anymore. Franky then begins to follow the trail of orbs.

**Meanwhile...**

The Four Guardians: Nester, Qualu, and two others are all standing in defensive positions, looking at the something in the sky.

"Thanks for calling us, Hoskrotio.", Qualu says, looking at a brown-furred chimp wearing a helmet and metal war tunic with a bo staff in hand.

"What else was I to do? After all, orders are orders.", Hoskrotio says while tightening his grip on his staff.

The object in the sky happens to be Nalsen and his group, "Dahahahahahaha! These monkeys are actually trying to fight back? I'm going to enjoy this!", Nalsen states.

"Wait, Nalsen.", Armen says, "I think...-yawn-...Master told us to settle this peacefully or something...-yawn-...or whatever...".

"Yeah, if they choose to cooperate, but-", Nalsen starts but is interrupted.

"We have a proposition to offer!", Cleaty says.

_"Damn rookie..."_, Nalsen thinks to himself while scowling at Cleaty.

"A proposition?! Do you-", a very large black-furred gorilla yells, but is interrupted.

"Quiet, Gnok. This is important.", Qualu says.

_"If they can be understandable...we can avoid conflict. The Royal Knights are renowned for their strength. We can bear parting with a FEW more crystals.", Qualu reasons to herself._

"Here's the offer: we receive 200 crystals, and we'll leave you alone...for seven months.", Cleaty says.

"WHAT?! 200 CRYSTALS!", Qualu says, appalled, "If it's the only way-"

"NO!", Nester shouts, causing everyone to look at him.

**Flashback...**

_"WE ARE NOT FROM HERE!", Luffy shouts, "...Let me be your hope!"_

_Nester tears up and grits his teeth._

**Back to present...**

"It's truly funny how only a few words can open up someone's eyes...", Nester says softly.

"Huh?", Gnok questions, Qualu smiles softly.

"You're right, my friend." Qualu states, "We do NOT accept! Those crystals are necessary for our survival! We will not let you take so many of them! If it comes to it, then we will fight for our crystals!"

"Heh, heh, heh...looks like your plan failed, Cleaty. So now it's MY turn! Dahahahaha!", Nalsen shouts as he and his fellow Knights jump off the flying machine (which auto-lands itself on the cliff).

**Meanwhile...**

Franky is still following the trail of orbs down in the chasm he fell in.

"How long do these things continue?!", Franky says, annoyed.

Franky finally reaches the last of the orbs. This causes the area around him to light up all of a sudden, revealing a wide open space.

"Whoa!", Franky says while rubbing his eyes to adjust. He looks up to see...

"EHHHHHHHH! THE THOUSAND SUNNYYYYYYYY!", Franky shouts in surprise.

"Hey! What's up?!", a mysterious figure on the ship says.

"Oh, hey. Nothing mu-GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIP!", Franky yells comically.

"Huh? YOUR ship? I was wondering what this was doin' here...", the mystery person says while jumping off the ship.

"Who the hell are you anyways?", Franky says angrily while taking his shades off.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I'm Taco.", says Taco, an old man with a red cap and wrench in his hand.

"Franky.", Franky says.

"If you don't mind me sayin', you sure got an interesting build there. You look a bit like a robot.", Taco says.

"Heh, heh. That's because I AM a robot!", Franky says while smirking.

"Wow! Really! I may be old, but I still LOVE robots!", Taco says excitingly.

"SUPER!", Franky says while doing his trademark pose.

"AWESOME!", Taco says, "What else can you do?!"

"You wanna see? Well here goes! Strong Right!", Franky extends his arm out quickly, revealing a chain that stretches his fist out far.

"COOL! A ROBO-PUNCH!", Taco says.

"I would show you more tricks, but I don't want to accidently damage the ship.", Franky says while putting his shades back on, "Anyways, what were you doing to my ship back there?"

"I was just repairing it.", Taco says.

"REPAIRING IT! WHAT HAPPENED?!", Franky yells, worried.

"Calm down. Calm down. Nothing serious happened. A small chunk of the wood fell off, but I just finished putting it back, good as new.", Taco says, "By the way, this ship is nicely built. Who made it?"

"Ha! That would be ME! FRANKY! SUPER!", Franky says while doing his pose again.

"Wow! You made this! So you're an action robot and a shipwright!", Taco exclaims.

"Correct. More importantly though, is how this ship got here...", Franky say seriously.

"Don't ask me. I found it here. I was sleeping in my cabin down here, when all of a sudden...I heard a crash!", Taco says while pointing to his house to the right of them.

"Strange. Hey...you live down here?", Franky asks.

"Yeah, there is a lot of junk and scrap metal down here. So I build things, then I take them to Autumn City to make a profit.", Taco says.

"Autumn City?", Franky inquires.

"Yeah, you don't know about Autumn City, the home of the Palm Porter?", Taco asks.

"Uhhh...yeah, yeah...sure.", Franky says, not wanting to get into a long conversation.

_"So that's what Max was talking 'bout..."_, Franky thinks to himself.

"Well, anyways. I have an elevator built into the side of this chasm. It takes me up and out. You need a lift back up?", Taco asks.

"Well, yeah. But I need to get my ship out of here.", Franky says.

"Oh, well there is a haul I built that can lift really heavy objects. Your ship might be pushing on the limit though...", Taco says.

"That's gonna have to do!", Franky says.

"Okay then! Let's load this puppy up! Wait...how are we gonna get in on the hau-", Taco says as he sees Franky pulling the ship by the anchor.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!", Taco yells in surprise.

"Okay. Where's the haul?", Franky asks.

"Over there.", Taco points to a hole in the side of the chasm wall with metal flooring.

"Yeah. It should fit.", Franky drags the ship to the haul and puts it in the center.

"Alright, now go on the elevator and you'll catch up with your ship at the top.", Taco says.

"Thanks, Taco!", Franky says as he runs up to the elevator.

"Heh, heh. Alright! Hope you have a nice day!", Taco calls out.

Taco pushes a button on a remote he took out of his pocket. This causes the elevator and haul to go up, and Taco watches Franky go up the elevator. He then walks back to his cabin, and jumps back into a hammock.

"You met new people everyday...", he says to himself while relaxing.

Franky finally arrives to the top of the gorge, now in Primate Pass (the spot where our heroes first "landed").

"SUPERRRRRRRRRRRRR!", Franky yells as he does his pose, "Now where's the ship?"

"Oh, there it is.", Franky turns around to see the Thousand Sunny on top of a closed hatch on the ground. Franky runs up and pulls the Sunny off the metal hatch, and onto the sandy ground.

"Now what?", Franky says as he looks around to find several men with guns pointing at him.

"Give up the ship. Nice and slow, panty-man.", one of the men say.

**Meanwhile...**

Usopp and his group are inside of the mountain, and thus in Sarulia's main dominion.

"Good thing we have these passes with us. These Sarulians don't seem to view us as a threat anymore.", Usopp says as he walks to the throne room with Naruto, Brook, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Look! There it is! The throne room!", Choji points to a large entryway with a sign that reads: "Throne Room" over it.

"Yohohohohoho! Time to meet the king!", Brook says.

"Hey, remember Brook. This is the ruler of Sarulia, not the Master guy who supposedly rules this planet.", Shikamaru reminds.

"Oh yeah. Still, this is exciting!", Brook cheers.

Sarges (the Sarulia chief from before) and his assistant, Mahgo look forward to see Usopp's group walking towards them.

"Chief! Humans!", Mahgo shouts alarmed while taking out a walkie-talkie, "What the- A WALKING SKELETON!"

"Wait, Mahgo! They have passes. I can smell the berry-scent the passes give off.", Sarges says.

"What?!", Mahgo declares, "Why would they-", Mahgo is interrupted.

"SILENCE!", Sarges announces.

"Um. Excuse us.", Usopp says, "You are the one in charge here, correct?"

"Yes.", Sarges replies, "What is it you have to say?"

"Well, we were given passes by a...Guardian, if that's what they're called. She said that we should see you to know the whereabouts of our things. So-", Usopp is interrupted.

"HEY! MONKEY MAN! IS THIS THE THRONE ROOM!", Luffy yells as he enters with Kakashi and Neji facepalming in disbelief.

"That is not how you shall address the Chief! Have some manne-", Mahgo is again interrupted.

"-fart- Luffy-san! It's you! Yohohohohohoho!", Brook rudely says as he turns around.

"That's disgusting! Have you no etique-", Mahgo is AGAIN interrupted.

"Hey, Neji! Kakashi-sensei!", Choji yells while crumpling up another bag of chips and throwing it on the floor.

_"What did I put in my coffee this morning..."_, Mahgo says as he shakes his head. Sarges just watches apathetically.

"Hey, Luffy. Zoro...he's lost again isn't he?", Usopp says.

"No. He just said he had to pee. He's taking a while though, so he probably has to poop. Shishishishishi!", Luffy says while smiling.

Two small monkeys with bows in their fur come out of a room behind Sarge's throne and start to giggle and skip around.

"Lalalalala!", one of the monkeys say.

"Hah! I can sing louder! LALALALALALA!", the other says.

"No fair!", the first says.

"Lily! Puffi!", Sarges calls.

"Yes, daddy?", they say.

"Be good little girls and play in the room, I'm having an important discussion right now.", Sarges says.

"What? No, daddy. We came out because there is someone we want you to meet!", Lily and Puffi say.

"Huh? Who?", Sarges says.

"This guy.", the girls say as Zoro walks out of the room.

"..." (Usopp)

"..." (Neji)

"..." (Brook)

"?" (Kakashi)

"..." (Choji)

"..." (Shikamaru)

"..." (Naruto)

"..." (Mahgo)

"...!" (Sarges)

"Zoro?! I thought you had to go poop!", Luffy says surprised.

"Is this the right place?", Zoro asks casually.

"WHAT IN THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!", everyone but Luffy, Shikamaru, and Kakashi shout.

"Fine, fine. I'll just hold it.", Zoro says while walking towards his friends.

"-sigh- Well, with that out of the way...yes, I know where your weapons and such are. In fact, we are the ones who took them. Sorry.", Sarges says.

"Wait. So you guys are the ones who bombed us?! We could've died!", Usopp says enraged.

"Again, we are sorry. We had our reasons though.", Sarges goes on, "You see, we are in a time of crisis."

"Crisis?", Usopp says, "What do you mean?"

"I think I know. One of the guard-monkey guys said that humans are stealing their crystals or something.", Luffy says, "Are those crystals that important though? Do you have to sell them to get by or something?"

"No, no. Here's the story. You may want to sit down.", Sarges says, looking at Zoro who has already fell asleep.

**Flashback...**

_A group of fifty or so monkeys and apes clad in worn-out and raggedy clothing __are all walking through a somewhat arid field._

"This is a story of our people...the Sarulians, and it begins...one thousand years ago.", Sarges says seriously.

* * *

I have some things to say. Firstly, I would like to thank all who have followed and favorited my story. You guys are cool! Also, pertaining to the story, there are only a few chapters left until the next arc. Additionally, I know how a lot of people hate flashbacks, so I assure you, the flashback won't be long at all, just long enough for you guys to grasp the importance of the crystals and such. That reminds me...there's a lot of mysteries in this story. So sorry if you guys are confused (i.e. "live continents", the soldiers, M10, Palm Porter Station, etc.), don't worry these mysteries shall be revealed shortly. In the next chapter, I shall be using Italics to indicate flashback moments and Standard to indicate present in order to keep from overusing transition words. Again, thanks for you guys' support, and if you are really confused, then you can ask me a question via a review and I will answer. Otherwise, feel free to leave a standard review (that will be greatly appreciated) and I'll catch you all soon! Good bye!


	8. Chapter 8

This one is going to be a special early release for you guys. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Royal Knight**

_The wondering group of monkeys and apes eventually find a large volcano in the middle of the semiarid field._

_"If it's the only way...then we shall live here!", an old baboon shouts._

_"HUZZAH!", the other primates cheer._

"Our people, for some reason were wandering in the valley directly below this ancient, ancient mountain. They saw this place as a safe haven for whatever they left from.", Sarges explains, "But life...was difficult."

_The group of primates are scaling the volcano with amateur skill. Obviously never having done things like this before._

_"Hold on, my people, hold on!", the elder baboon says, "Hold on to your children, hold on to your lives, and hold on to future!"_

_The primates are struggling to the top, but eventually, after much hardship...they make it with no fatalities. The are all panting and gazing at a large hole in the middle of the relatively flat volcano top. _

_"-sniff- -sniff- -sniff- It doesn't smell like it is relatively active, and it is not too hot. However, there is obviously lava down there. So we must live cautiously.", the elder states as some of the others look around nervously._

_"Do not fear. It is better here than the tribulations of the past, harsh jungles. We must adjust to a new lifestyle of earthly circumstance. Just be careful.", the elder goes on._

_"Our new land, shall be named Sarulia! WE ARE THE SARULIANS! This is Monkey Mountain, and where we wandered shall be known as Primate Pass!", another elder primate announces while the other nods approvingly._

"Unfortunately, the volcano was actually unstable...", Sarges says.

"What?! So the Sarulians were roasted!", Luffy says stupidly.

"Luffy. If they were roasted, then why would they be right here in front of us?", Usopp says while facepalming.

Lily and Puffi run around in circles chanting, "Idiot! Idiot! Monkey-boy is an idiot! Hahahahahahaha!"

"That's enough!", Sarges says, "Treat our guests nicely."

"Oops. Sorry, monkey-boy.", the cute green-furred Lily says.

"That's your name right?", the cute blue-furred Puffi says.

"Shishishi! No! It's Monkey D. Luffy!", Luffy says happily.

_"Close enough. In name AND behavior."_, Usopp thinks to himself. Kakashi lays back and closes his eyes.

"Well...where was I? Oh yes, ahem...", Sarges says.

_Inside of the newly dubbed Monkey Mountain, the inhabitants are going about their daily business. The population has grown slightly, so some time has passed. The elders are still alive however. There are many huts and passages built in the rock now, along with some small areas where patches of grass and crops are set. Scattered all over the area though, are pink, shiny crystals growing out of the rock. Giving the area even more light (coupled with the light from the hole on top of the volcano). Unfortunately, some areas are covered with pools of lava and little water can be found throughout the setting._

_"The...humans, as they are called ,are nice enough to supply us with water...even though they seem to be weirded out by us...but the water situation isn't the real problem here!", a random Sarulian states to one of the elders._

_"Then what is? The lava? We can't do anything about that?", the elder says._

_"Elder Keketei, we can not afford to live like this. One of the little ones...my little one...", the Sarulian says while tearing up, "got to close to the lava pool and fell."_

_"Oh my!", the elder exclaims._

_"Luckily, only her arm fell in before she caught herself. But she still suffered major burns and we had no choice but to sever the limb, and even that is risky. Our natural numbing berry is not good enough to relieve most of the pain. She still cries every night and we had to put her in a deep sleep the day she received the amputation. Plus, the lava pools are getting even bigger! I'm afraid our land while overflow soon.", the Sarulian says._

_"Okay! We will figure something out.", the elder promises._

"So then, they discovered the true power of the crystals. Our people learned that the crystals weren't just for aesthetic purposes or for lighting, but instead supplied a large source of energy! The one who discovered the crystals' purpose, a Sarulian named Dershad, became known as the first Chief of the Sarulians. The two Elders, Keketei and Hozmoz, are known as the founders of Sarulia, and are called the Eternal Chiefs.

_The ancient Sarulians now have doors built into the stone, and even more passage ways. Some of the Sarulians are relaxing in a hot spring far to the side of the ancient volcano. The Sarulians also have shops set up in their very halls and have even more huts and places built in the mountain than before. There also isn't anymore pools of lava in the area. Instead, it is all contained in a large crater in the mountain off far away from the huts and shops. The population is easily more than two thousand strong, meaning a LOT of time has passed. A few humans are now walking around, touring the area and buying things from the Sarulians. Everyone is happy._

"We have harnessed the power of the crystals to power our contraption. We invented a machine that would hold the lava in place with sheer force. We used a highly durable metal to make it.", Sarges says.

"Wait. Wouldn't the lava just overflow and eventually break through the mountain or something?", Choji asks.

"Well, it is true the lava would overflow. However that would take months to occur and by then the lava already stored in the crater would have solidified. Thus, we would have chipped it out by then. So the lava would just take the previous lava's place. In a sense, the machine pretty much just stalls the lava until it overflows. Sure, it's a lot of hard work. But the Sarulians hired to maintain the machinery and chip away the magma and rock are paid big-time."

"Yohohohohoho! Sounds like a good arrangement!", Brook laughs.

"Yes, quite, but ever since Master and his M10 gang showed up, things have been going for the worst. We are almost out of crystals. Even though the crystals strangely regenerate in number, the humans are taking them faster than we can replenish! If the crystals are gone, we will not be able to power the machine, and the volcano will erupt!", Sarges says.

"The humans...or the Kingdom?", Kakashi says bluntly while relaxing.

"Well...both!", Mahgo says, "That's what the Royal Knights say when they come and take our crystals. They say it's for the benefit of the humans! You know, for lighting and such! Whatever they do with it. We try to figure out ourselves, but we are all of a sudden not allowed to enter the city anymore! They even arrested some of us! Such audacity when we happily allowed them to enter our home since times of old!"

"It seems like you guys are being duped. Max told us-", Shikamaru is interrupted.

"Max?! You fellas know Max?!", Sarges shouts.

"W-Well yeah...but what does that have to do wi-", Shikamaru is interrupted again.

"Max saved our lives once!", Sarges says, "He once warded off a mass invasion of beasts using his knowledge of zoology alone."

_"So that's what Qualu meant..."_, Naruto thinks to himself.

"We are very sorry.", Sarges says, "Guardian Gnok informed us of your presence here, but we overreacted.

"No. Don't be, these Kingdom guys sound horrible! On the mountain, Max said that the Kingdom was trying to trick you all into blaming the humans. Why...I have no idea though.", Usopp says, while waking up a sleeping Luffy.

"It's all so clear now...the Kingdom wanted us to blame the humans so we wouldn't team up with them to rise in rebellion! That is strange however...seeing how the Kingdom hasn't viewed us a threat before. Why would they be so worried now?", Sarges says.

"Well. I guess we should go ahead and show you all where you things are. Follow me.", Mahgo says.

"Bye, bye, Monk Deluff!", the twin sister monkeys say incorrectly.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dahahahahaha!", Nalsen laughs as he, Armen, and Cleaty all stand triumphantly; looking down at the defeated and bloodied bodies of Nester and Qualu.

"This would be much more fun, if Felix was actually here. Why'd you have to trick me?!", Nalsen said while glancing at Armen.

"Cause you wouldn't have come if I said Cleaty was there.", Armen says.

"True. Dahahaha...", Nalsen says.

"WE WILL STOP YOU! ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Gnok yells while charging towards Nalsen.

"Oh no!", Nalsen says, but Cleaty gets in the way.

**Meanwhile...**

"Who are the Royal Knights?", Shikamaru asks.

**Meanwhile...**

"A group of 36...

**Meanwhile...**

"Saru Kenpo: Fury Mallet!", Gnok punches forward, but is stopped by:

"Tap!", Cleaty smacks his drum, which somehow causes shockwave that sends Gnok flying and knocks him unconscious.

**Meanwhile...**

...powerful individuals who...

**Meanwhile...**

The other Guardian, Hoskrotio, rushes up to Armen in fury and wields his bo staff, "Saru Kenpo: Gongona", Hoskrotio then attempts the smash the staff into Armen's skull.

Armen turns and roundhouse kicks the bo staff, causing it to break in half.

"Wha-", but it's too late as Hoskrotio is whipped away by Armen's thin chain and sent flying next to the East entryway, hitting the rock wall.

The three Royal Knights then rush into the Sarulian mountain.

**Meanwhile...**

...work under the Kingdom. They are considered third-in-command, under M10 who themselves are under Master.", Mahgo concludes as he and the others are still walking to the weapons room.

All of a sudden, the roof above them shakes, and collapses. Thus separating Brook and Luffy (who were following in the back) from the others.

"What happened?!", Brook panics, "My brain nearly exploded from the shock. Yet...I-"

"Hey, Brook! Look over there! Some weird guy with a sword!", Luffy points to Nalsen.

"Huh? Hey! Do you think that's-", Brook starts.

"Yeah! I can feel it in my gut! That's one of the Royal Knights! Gomu Gomu no...Rocket!", Luffy launches towards Nalsen, and tackles him out the entrance and off the mountain. Luffy is still holding on to him though.

"L-Luffy-san! Be careful!", Brook says as he watches Luffy and Nalsen fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!", Nalsen screams.

"Hey! Are you one of the Royal Knights?!", Luffy yells while holding on to Nalsen and plummeting.

"What are you doing?! You idiot, are you trying to get us both killed?!", Nalsen shouts.

"Hey! I'll be asking the questions! Are you a Royal Knight?!", Luffy yells.

"Of course!...not! Now would mind letting go of me?!", Nalsen lies.

"Oh. My bad.", Luffy says while letting Nalsen go.

"Dahahahaha! You fell for my trick! I actually AM a Royal Knight!", Nalsen says while taking a remote out of his velvet jacket and pressing a button.

Nalsen's flying machine soars over to where Nalsen is and Nalsen climbs in. He then flies back up to the mountain.

"Dahahahahahaha! So long, sucker!", Nalsen says.

"Damn! That jerk tricked me! It'll have to run all the way back up the mountain! Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!", Luffy inflates himself and bounces off the ground, safely landing on his feet.

**Back to Brook...**

Nalsen eventually came back in the mountain and is now walking up towards the throne room.

"Dahahahahaha! The mission is almost-AHHHHHHHHHHH! A WALKING SKELETON!", Nalsen screams in surprise as he sees Brook walking around confused.

"Huh? The Royal Knight?!", Brook yells in surprise.

"..."

"..."

**Flashback**

_"Even though the crystals strangely regenerate in number, the humans are taking them faster than we can replenish! If the crystals are gone, we will not be able to power the machine, and the volcano will erupt!", Sarges says._

_"The humans...or the Kingdom?", Kakashi says._

_"Well...both!", Mahgo says, "That's what the Royal Knights say when they come and take our crystals._

**Back to present...**

"I-I will not let you pass!", Brook says while holding his arms out and blocking Nalsen's way.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy has already made it past the halfway mark, and is running up the East Path.

"-pant- -pant- This sure is a lot faster than before! All I have to worry about is myself this time!", Luffy says to himself, "Huh? What's that?"

Luffy squints his eyes and looks forward to see a large rockslide with Sanji's and Max's teams (excluding Franky of course) running towards him.

"Huh? Luffy?! What are you doing here?", Nami calls out while running.

"Oh! Hey, Nami! It looks like you're in a pickle!", Luffy says.

"You think?!", Nami says.

"Hey, Luffy!", Chopper says.

"It's the kid! Maybe he can help us!", Guy says to Lee.

"Here! I'll lend a hand!", Luffy yells.

Luffy runs up to the rockslide and jumps in the air, "Gear Third!", Luffy bites into his thumb, blows a massive amount of air in it, and moves the air to his leg, causing it to turn huge.

"Gomu Gomu no...Gigant...", Luffy stretches his leg back while still in mid-air.

"Alright guys, better duck!", Sanji says as he and everyone ducks down while running.

"STAMP!", Luffy swings his giant leg forward and pushes the landslide back as well as crushing the boulders in the process. This causes the slide to come to a halt.

"Awesome!", Max celebrates, "Thanks, Luffy!"

"Good job, Captain.", Robin says to Luffy.

"Don't sweat it.", Luffy says while landing.

"Hey, don't you think it's starting to get chilly.", Lee says all of a sudden.

"Yes. It's almost evening now.", Robin says.

"I wish I had a jacket right now. This bikini top isn't working for me right now.", Nami says.

Lee and Sanji stare at Nami's bikini top and blood starts to leak out both of their noses, but they wipe it off.

"Here, Nami-san. Wear my jacket." Sanji says while giving Nami the jacket.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you!", Luffy says as he begins to explain what has happened inside the mountain to Max and the others.

**Back with Brook...**

"Outta the way, creep! You don't scare me!", Nalsen says while his knees shake.

"No! If you want to enter the throne room then you'll have to beat me!", Brook says with an angry look on his face.

"That's it! I'm going to dice you up, demon!", Nalsen says as begins to run at Brook with his thin sword brandished.

"Yohohohohohohohoho! Catch me if you can!", Brook says as he runs from Nalsen, who is wildly swinging his sword.

"Grrr...you're taunting ME?! I'll kill you!", Nalsen begins to chase after Brook!

"Yohohohohoho! Yohohohohoho!", Brook laughs while being chased.

* * *

Not much to say this time. I guess I'll reveal some clever word devices I used for this arc so far:

**Sarulia = Saru (monkey in Japanese) + Lia ("ia" common ending letters for civilizations)**

**Gnok = Kong backwards**

**Saru Kenpo: Gongona = Gon (Japanese onomatopoeia for "sound made when striking something with an object not made of metal") + "a"**

Thanks for reading! Don't forget, I will answer all questions. So don't be afraid to ask something about the story or whatever if you are lost or confused. Hope you enjoyed the early release!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Run, Bones, Run!**

Royal Knight Nalsen is chasing angrily after Brook, but Brook shows no signs of slowing down.

"Yohohohohohohoho!", Brook laughs while running.

"You damn skeleton, come over here!", Nalsen yells.

Brook runs past a group of Sarulians who give looks of surprise and confusion as they see the angry tax collector follow Brook.

"That's it!", Nalsen says while pointing his thin sword at Brook, "Point Mist!", Nalsen stabs the sword at Brook, but misses.

"I see where you got the name! Yohohohoho!", Brook says trollishly (I know that is not a word).

"Wha-? It's "Point Mist", not "Point Missed!", Nalsen yells, enraged.

Brook and Nalsen are now running through the marketplace and Nalsen keeps attacking, but to no prevail.

"You come back here!", Nalsen yells.

**Meanwhile...**

All of Teams 3 and 4 (excluding Luffy and Brook) as well as Mahgo, the Chief's assistant, are at the other side of caved-in roof. They are currently circling over to the other side where Brook is at.

"-yawn- Come on monkey-man, where's our weapons at already? We've been walking for some time now.", Zoro says, annoyed.

"You will address me as Mahgo-san the Assistant! Plus, we're getting there, just hold on.", Mahgo says as he trots forward.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say monkey-man.", Zoro says rudely.

"Hmph.", Mahgo walks up to a door built into a rock wall and clears his throat.

"Hey! Is that where are things are!", Naruto says.

"Yes, indeed. Let me just say the secret number password.", Mahgo says, "...1...2...3!"

"ANYBODY COULD GUESS THAT!", they all yell (except for Kakashi and Shikamaru).

"Well, it doesn't matter. This is the weapon room! Take the items of your belonging.", Mahgo says.

"Thank you, Mahgo-san.", Kakashi says as everyone enters the room.

The shinobi currently present (Kakashi, Naruto, Choji, Neji, and Shikamaru) get all the ninja tools that were snagged away from them and their friends. While the Straw Hats present (Zoro, Usopp) grab the weapons they and their fellow crewmates use.

"Yes!", Choji says.

"Alright!", Naruto yells, "My shurikens!"

"Haha! Kuro Kabuto!", Usopp says happily.

"Heh. About time these boys came back to where they belong...", Zoro smirks while sheathing all three of his re-obtained swords.

"Don't forget to get our friends things back too.", Neji adds.

"Man! This is a lot of stuff! I guess I'll have to make a bag.", Usopp says.

"Hmm?", Zoro looks over at a shiny dagger on the ground.

"What are you looking at, Zoro?", Usopp looks at the dagger too, "Whoa! We almost forgot! Max's dagger!"

Zoro picks up the blade as he inspects it closely, "Not bad. Look's pretty sharp. Here, catch.", Zoro then tosses it casually at Usopp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!", Usopp says, fumbling with the weapon, "Be careful next time! You could have killed me!"

"Yeah, yeah...we better catch up.", Zoro walks down the wrong hall but Usopp redirects him and they head after the others.

**Meanwhile...**

Luffy and the others are running back up the mountain.

"Ah, it's pretty cold even with a jacket on!", Max complains with his cheeks blushed from the temperature.

"Yeah. I know.", Nami says.

"YOU TWO CAN'T COMPLAIN!", the others yell.

"No one yells at Nami-swan! I'll kick all of your asses!", Sanji threatens.

"Enough of the chitter-chat! We need to hurry up and head back up the mountain! The others could be in trouble!", Guy says as he and the others continue their running.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro is blocking chain lashes from Armen, while Choji is dodging shockwave blasts from Cleaty.

"What's with these guys?!", Choji says to himself.

"Yeah, the Royal Knights...they're not too shabby. How troublesome.", Shikamaru says while backflipping to avoid a scratch from a mystery man.

**Flashback...**

_"Come on, Usopp! Quit lagging behind!", Zoro says as he catches up with Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji who are still following behind Mahgo._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming.", Usopp says as he finally catches up with the others._

_"Alrighty then! This is as far as I need be to accompany. If you follow the left wall, you'll be at the other side of the wall. Where the D-boy and gentleman skeleton must certainly await.", Mahgo says, "I bid you all adieu, and I hope you have good luck on your quest."_

_Mahgo then leaves._

_"Wait a minute...couldn't we have just broken apart the caved-in roof and spared the trouble?", Choji says all of a sudden._

_"...oh yeah.", the others say._

_"Well, it doesn't matter, at least we can have a nice pleasant walk.", Kakashi says._

_"I wonder what caved the roof in at the first place.", Shikamaru comments._

_"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Wanna race?", Naruto says._

_"Well I-", Kakashi is interrupted._

_"On your mark, get set, GO!", Naruto yells as he rushes past._

_"-sigh- If you can't beat 'im...", Kakashi starts as he runs up after Naruto._

_"Looks fun!", Usopp says as he races away too, "Let's go, Neji!"_

_"Alright. I might as well join in!", Neji smirks and runs after the others._

_"There's no way I'm running. I'm too hungry, plus I've been running all day!", Choji states._

_"Yeah, you can count me out. How troublesome.", Shikamaru agrees._

_Zoro just shrugs and walks with Choji and Shikamaru._

_Suddenly, a long, thin chain snakes up behind the trio, but Zoro notices just in time with his Haki._

_"What the-", Zoro says as he blocks the chain whip._

_"-yawn- My, my. You guys aren't pushovers after all.", Royal Knight Armen says, while standing next to his fellow Knight, Cleaty._

_"Who are you?!", Choji demands._

_"We are -yawn-...well does it really matter? You guys are going to have to come with us anyways, Master has special plans involving you newcomers. -yawn-", Armen "answers"._

_"Wait? You two work for Master? You must be members of the Royal Knights! In other words, you guys are trying to take the Sarulians' crystals!", Choji blurts out._

_"Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner.", Armen says nonchalantly, "We already sent out Royal Knight Nalsen to make the deal. We're just here to stall time."_

_"Ha! We already have two guys up there as well! Plus a whole group heading towards those two as well!", Choji says, "You really think your friend could beat all those people?"_

_"Oh no!", Cleaty says._

_"Hmm...normally, no. However, Nalsen isn't one to play by the rules...in fact he's known to defeat stronger enemies by the best way possible...cheating! -yawn-", Armen states, "He has quite a few tricks up his sleeves..._

_"What?! A dirty fighter! That's no fair!", Choji announces._

_"Hmph. You can it that if you li-", Armen is interrupted._

_The rock wall inside the mountain begins to shake, and eventually is sliced apart by an unknown force, resulting in a hole that exposes sunlight._

_"W-What?", Cleaty is confused, "Wait a minute...is that-"_

_"FELIX! HAHAHAHAHAHA!", says a moustachioed and bearded man wearing leopard print clothing with a cape and a tacky fur-rimmed helmet with buckles hanging down at the sides. He falls down from the hole he made._

_"What's with his outfit...", Zoro, Shikamaru, and Choji think at the same time._

_"Felix. How did you...whatever -yawn-, just help us out here.", Armen says, "I'll take the moss-head."_

_"I CALL THE PINEAPPLE-HEAD!", Felix yells, flashing extra-sharp nails._

_"That leaves me with the fat one.", Cleaty says as he takes out his drums._

_"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!", Zoro and Choji shout._

_"Oh boy...", Shikamaru says._

**End of Flashback...**

Zoro blocks yet another chain whip from Armen, and runs up to the foe. Armen then tries to smack Zoro with his chain several times, but Zoro keeps moving out of the way. Zoro leaps in the air and attempts to cut Armen, but he dodges.

"You're not the only one who's fast...-yawn-...swordsman.", Armen comments.

"I was just warming up...Yakkodori!", Zoro releases a one-sword air slash that cuts across the ground, over to Armen.

"Catena Ryu!", Armen throws his chain back, and releases it forward just in the nick of time to disperse Zoro's technique.

Zoro takes out another sword and runs at his foe.

Choji is still dodging Cleaty's shockwave attacks.

"How are you doing that?!", Choji says.

"It's simple actually. I have hidden amplifiers in drums that function at extreme frequencies. Thus I can release powerful shockwaves from my drum! Like so!", Cleaty explains as he fire another shockwave at Choji, but misses.

"Okay! Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!", Choji rolls into a ball after growing larger and heads towards Cleaty who begins to run.

"Kage Nui no Jutsu!", Shikamaru stretches his shadow across the ground and shadow spikes begin to form out of it rapidly. However, Felix begins to flip around and wildly dodges the spikes.

"What?", Shikamaru says as he concentrates further and the spikes emerge faster, but Felix simply alters his speed and backflips rapidly in succession as the shadow draws in closer.

"WOOHOO! YEAH! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME NOW!", Felix shouts while flipping around and evading.

"Oh really. Watch your step.", Shikamaru says while smirking.

"HUH?! UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Felix yells as he is caught in an explosion.

"While you were distracted dodging, I used my Kageyose no Jutsu to carry a paper bomb I had right where I planned you to evade.", Shikamaru says.

"-cough- -cough- YOU THINK YOU KILLED ME?!", Felix yells, smoke coming off of him, "I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!"

"Just wildly rampaging isn't going to cut.", Shikamaru gets on one knee, "Kagemane no Jutsu!"

A shadow approaches Felix, but he grins.

"Who said anything about rampaging?", Felix says.

"Your voice!", Shikamaru exclaims.

"Yes, my style has changed as well. Now taste the fury of the most unpredictable Royal Knight, Felix!", Felix yells while using his sharp claws to launch air slashes at Shikamaru.

"There he goes...that special trait of his that allows him to adapt to an opponent's style in a matter of seconds...the Gaibian Dynasty Technique!", Cleaty examines.

"Hey! Keep your eyes on your own foe!", Choji says as he tackles Cleaty far away with his shoulder.

"Gwah!", Cleaty cries as he rams into the rock wall and bleeds from his mouth and nose.

"Crap.", Cleaty sputters.

"There's more!", Choji says as he rolls into a ball and jumps above Cleaty still spinning, "Nikudan Hari Sensha!"

Choji's hair grows out and surrounds his body, making it extremely spiky.

"No way!", Cleaty jumps out of the way, right on time.

"Tap!", Cleaty hits his drum and Choji is sent flying back, but is unharmed due to his size and hair.

Zoro and Armen clash rapidly and their weapons collide many times over. Zoro pushes Armen back and puts one of his swords away, leaving him with one drawn.

"-yawn- What do you think you could pull off with -yawn- that?", Armen cocks his head up and spins his chain in the air, "Insidiae Sora!"

Armen jumps in the air and waves his chain around wildly. Then he snaps it at Zoro from several directions, causing afterimages to appear. Zoro dodges using flips and handstands and runs out of the trajectory.

"Now it's my turn. Sanbyakurokuju...", Zoro starts while placing his hands on Shuusui's hilt and leaping forward.

"Virga Major!", Armen fires his arm back, causing his normally floppy chain to go completely straight as if he were holding a pole. Then he brings it forward, but it remains in its stick-like state.

"...Pound Ho!", Zoro releases an enormous blast of pure pressurized air at Armen.

This causes Armen's attack to immediately cancel (as well as shatter the chain completely) and ends up blasting Armen away, through the rock wall of the inner mountain.

"GYAAHHH!", Armen cries as he falls down the entire mountain.

"Alright then. Are you guys about done? I'm gonna take a nap.", Zoro closes his eyes and leans against a wall while Choji and Shikamaru fight their respective opponents.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yohohohohoho!", Brook is still running away from Nalsen, who is completely exhausted, but determined nonetheless.

"That's it!", Nalsen says as he takes out a remote from his jacket and presses a button.

Nalsen's machine auto-pilots itself into the mountain entryway and in the center of a marketplace Brook and Nalsen are in. Nalsen hops in and gains on Brook.

"Hey! Brook!", Usopp calls out, waving his arms, with Naruto, Kakashi, and Neji trailing after him.

"Usopp-san! Pardon me, but as of this moment, talk is cheap because I'm trying to not get run over by a flying rectangle!", Brook points out.

"Here! I thought you might need this!", Usopp throws Brook his Soul Solid.

"Wow! Thanks a bunch, Usopp! Now I have a few bones to pick with this man...even though I am but a bunch of bones myself! Yohohohohoho!", Brook jokes.

"You think this is funny?!", Nalsen says, still flying towards Brook.

"Well aren't you the party pooper?", Brook stops running and turns around, then as the flying machine nears Brook, Brook thrusts his sword out and sheathes it back.

"It appears as though Brook was hit, but he was simply so fast, he managed to slash and move out of the way.", Kakashi detects, "Looks like Luffy's crew is even better than I thought."

"What's more amazing is that you could see all that!", Usopp says.

The machine continues to fly, and it appears Nalsen wasn't hit at all, but this isn't the case as shards of ice crystallize on the said of the machine.

"Wh-What?!", Nalsen says, now the machine slows down and starts to shake, "I'm out!"

Nalsen jumps out of his machine, which then explodes ten seconds later after shaking violently.

"Grrr...now you've done it! I'm sending you straight to Hell! Where you belong!", Nalsen pulls out his thin blade and points it at Brook, who responds by doing the same.

* * *

Yes! Another chapter complete! As you guys can tell, the next chapter will focus on Choji vs. Cleaty as well as Shikamaru vs. Felix and most importantly, Brook vs. Nalsen. I feel though I sped up this arc a bit. Like, I could've made more chapters...but meh. Just so you guys know, there are only two more chapters left 'til the next arc! If any of you guys are confused about the story in ANY way, just ask a question via PM or review. It WILL get answered (almost immediately at that). So don't be afraid to ask. I feel that I'm confusing people with the story, so that's why I keep saying that. Just remember that there are many mysteries in my plot, so don't think too hardly about something. If you guys would point out plot inconsistencies, that would be great. Then I could fix them up. Now here's some new info and trivia(ish) content:

**Catena Ryu = "Catela" is Latin for "Chain" and "Ryu" means "Dragon" in Asian languages**

**Felix = Inspiration from Felix the Cat; "Feline"**

**Virga Major: "Virga" is Latin for "Stick (object)"**

**Insidiae Sora = "Insidiae" is Latin for "Trap (object)" and "Sora" means "Sky" in Japanese**

**Gaibian Dynasty Technique = "Gaibian" is Chinese for "Change" (I believe, I'm not 100% positive) and the Chinese used to rule in Dynasties so I decided to just throw that in there.**

**Remember: There are 36 Royal Knights in total**

** They are under "M10" in strength AND power**

** The shinobi and Straw Hats (besides Franky) are all at least on Monkey Mountain**

** The area where Brook, Usopp, Choji, Zoro, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto are at is INSIDE of the mountain, where the Sarulians mainly reside**

** Other than Franky, everyone else is trying to scale the mountain AGAIN**

** The Sarulians are the monkey/ape people who can talk**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, here you have it. Sorry for the wait, some pretty heavy stuff went down recently in my life. Nothing too bad though. Just a reasonable excuse. Oh, and I made an error on Chapter 9 that I just fixed. When Max states he wishes he had a jacket, even though when I introduced him, I clearly said he had one. My bad! ENJOY! Oh, and every 10 chapters, I'll do a recap on the story. Don't worry, the recap will be joint with the new chapter, also.

* * *

_The Straw Hats: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and Brook as well as nine Konoha shinobi: Kakashi, Naruto, Guy, Lee, Sakura, Neji, Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru all end up in an unfamiliar valley due to a strange vortex. They eventually meet a boy named Max after Sakura saves him from two mysterious motorcyclists with cloaks. They all form a temporary alliance and make their way to a place called "Palm Porter Station" where they can get back home. However, after Max tells them his story and the history of his kingdom, Naruto announces that he will help Max and take down the king. Luffy, eager for an adventure, decides to help Naruto and his pals. After riding animals known as "Tanratees" and talking a bit, they run into a bomb trap and are knocked unconscious. They all wake up in a prison cell in the same valley as before and notice their weapons are missing. So the group heads up the nearby Monkey Mountain to the Sarulian HQ to see what's going on. They split into four groups to go up the mountain as their are four paths, entrances, and "Guardians" (Sarulians who are in charge of security in the tribe). The four groups run into trouble (rockslides and fights with the Guardians) and only two groups (Usopp, Choji, Shikamaru, Brook, and Naruto and the other team: Kakashi, Zoro, Neji, and Luffy) make it through. They all learn of Sarulia's legendary history and of it's depressing downfall due to the kingdom's interference. So Luffy and the others decide to take it in their own hands and defend the Sarulians. After they leave, a part of the roof caves in and separates Brook and Luffy from the others. While Sarulian Chief Sarges's assistant Mahgo leads the others to the weapon room, Luffy and Brook face off with Royal Knight Nalsen. Luffy decides to fling himself and Nalsen off the mountain, but Nalsen tricks Luffy and ends up back on the mountain with Luffy falling down to the others who were running away from a rockslide. Fortunately, Luffy stops it and they all begin to head up the mountain to join the others. However, Franky is nowhere to be found because he attempted to stop the slide himself, but ended up flying off the mountain! He met a mechanic named Taco who helped Franky return to the valley and found the Sunny, but Franky was met with a group of thugs who wanted to steal the Sunny away! Back in the mountain, after finding the weapons and getting them back; Choji, Shikamaru, and Zoro are separated and face off with Royal Knights Armen, Cleaty, and Felix. Zoro defeats Armen and leaves Shikamaru and Choji to fight the others. While Brook faces off against Nalsen._

**Chapter 10: Brook vs. Nalsen**

Brook and Nalsen both survey each other with their swords still pointing at each other. Brook takes a step forward, and Nalsen jumps back.

"Yohohoho!", Brook laughs.

"Alright then! Hyaa!", Nalsen leaps up to Brook and swings his blade.

Brook responds by stepping to the side, and stabbing at Nalsen's side.

"Ahh!", Nalsen says as he rolls across the ground.

"Are you willing to give up now?", Brook asks politely.

"No way! Point Mist!", Nalsen gets up and tries to poke Brook, but he vanishes.

"Wh-What?!", Nalsen says.

"Right behind you!", Brook says, causing Nalsen to look back.

"Wha-GYAH!", Nalsen yells as he is slashed away.

"Yohohoho! Take that!", Brook yells.

Nalsen throws off his slashed jacket, revealing he was actually unharmed.

"I'm going serious now! Point Blizzard!", Nalsen thrusts his sword repeatedly at Brook.

"If that's how you want to play...Polka Remise!", Brook stabs repeatedly as well.

All of their stabs simultaneously connect and both are still at it. A group of Sarulians gather around to watch.

"Oh no! A fight!", one calls out.

"W-W-Wait a minute! Th-That's...Royal Knight Nalsen...the tax collector!", another says.

"I'm going to help!", one says.

"Yeah me too!", goes another.

"Huh?", Brook looks over while still clashing, "No! No don't!"

Soon almost the entire population gathers around Brook and Nalsen and are chanting. Some ignore Brook and rush in anyway.

A figure steps out from the throne room, "No! You're to stay put!"

"Huh?", some of the Sarulians look over, "Ch-Chief Sarges?!"

"You heard the skeleton! You'll only get in the way!", Sarges declares.

Nalsen and Brook bounce away from each other and catch their breaths.

"B-But Chief! We can't ju-", a Sarulian starts.

"That is an order! I know all of you believe that what he and his friends are doing is righteous, but he can handle it.", Sarges says.

"CHIEF!", a Sarulian carrying Qualu the Guardian on his back calls out, "The Guardians are all unconscious!"

"Oh no! What happened?!", Sarges says.

"We just found them lying there! They look beaten and injured!", the Sarulian says.

Nalsen grins, "That's because me and my group beat them! Fear the power of the Knights! That's what happens when you don't listen!"

"Grrr...wait! You mean there's more in here?!", Sarges yells, "Quick! Send scouts to find them! Bring a medic team for the Guardians!"

"Yes sir!", some Sarulians say.

"Damn you, Nalsen!", Sarges says while staying back.

"Dahahahaha-Whoa!", Nalsen jumps back as Brook almost slashes him.

**Meanwhile...**

Zoro is sleeping, but Shikamaru and Choji are still fighting their foes.

"Jeez, why won't that guy get up and help? How troublesome...", Shikamaru complains after jumping back to avoid a slash from Felix.

"Just forget about it. We can handle these guys!", Choji punches at Cleaty but he jumps back to dodge.

"Tap!", Cleaty sends another shockwave at Choji.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!", Choji enlarges his arm and punches the wave, nullifying it.

"What?! Great Tap!", Cleaty slams his drum, and a very large shockwave emanates from it.

"Haha! Seismic Spin!", Felix joins in on the attack, spinning rapidly towards Choji.

"Oh no you don't. Kage Nui no Jutsu!", Shikamaru stretches his shadow and spikes form towards Felix.

"Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha!", Choji rolls over to Cleaty's shockwave, clashing against it.

Felix starts to dodge all of Shikamaru's shadow spikes.

"I told you! My special ability can adapt to anything! You can't touch me!", Felix yells.

"Ugh. There has got to be a way...", Shikamaru says to himself, "Kageyose no Jutsu!"

A tendril of shadow extends from his shadow and flies over towards Felix.

"Ha! Gai Switch!", Felix suddenly becomes fast enough to dodge all of Shikamaru's spikes and the tendril, but slightly trips while doing so.

"Didn't expect that, huh?! Not only can I instantly adapt my fighting style to my opponent's, I can also memorize and mimic my adaptations to previous opponents' styles as well! Pretty impressive, right?", Felix adds.

Kageshibari no Jutsu!", Shikamaru's shadow connects with Felix's as he boasts.

"Hm? I-I'm stuck...Gai Switch!", Felix's muscles bulk up and he begins to twitch, "Ha! You can't hold me down! As long as I'm adapting to your style!"

_"Huh? Wait a minute! That's it!"_, Shikamaru dispels his technique.

"That's what I thought! Now taste my fist!", Felix yells while running towards Shikamaru with a clenched fist.

"Shikamaru!", Choji calls out, now back to normal size.

"It's alright! I've got this under control.", Shikamaru coolly states.

"Okay then!", Choji turns back to his fight.

_"Alright now. Here goes."_, Shikamaru thinks and in his head right before running against up the side of the inner wall of the mountain.

"Ha! You think I can't get you?! Gai Switch!", Felix's muscles relax and he straightens up, and begins run up after Shikamaru.

Choji stares solemnly at Cleaty, waiting for the next move, but Cleaty isn't doing anything.

_"Is he tired or something? Not surprising considering my current position in this fight."_, Choji thinks.

"Hey, you're Choji. Right?", Cleaty asks surprisingly.

"Yeah. So what?", Choji remarks, confused.

"Just confirming. So this is a target, huh? I quit.", Cleaty announces, out of Felix's earshot.

"Huh?", Choji says.

"I quit. You're stronger than me.", Cleaty says.

"Well, you haven't been much of a challenge to be honest, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for THAT.", Choji says.

"I'm not lying. I won't fight you anymore. Instead...", Cleaty says while sitting, "...I'll just keep you trapped. With my Barrier!"

"Huh? Barrier?", Choji looks around, "What are you-

"The "Barrier" is a special trap we can set with these! Barrier Plugs!", Cleaty pulls out two small metal devices with sharp ends out of his pocket.

"These can form impenetrable, invisible fields that surround the opponent. I put two in the ground and lead you where I wanted you to go.

"Seems pretty high-tech...", Choji says while sitting with his legs crossed and folding his arms.

"Hmm. You can think of it as a prison. So we can stall for time.", Cleaty slowly walks forward and looks up to see Shikamaru and Felix running on the wall.

"Stand still!", Felix yells while leaping towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumps off the wall and lands on the ground, dodging the pounce, "Hmph."

"'Hmph?!' I'll show you!", Felix leaps down after Shikamaru.

"Time to exhibit the plan.", Shikamaru says while looking at Felix who is now on the ground looking at Shikamaru.

"Not so fast!", Cleaty says while releasing a shockwave at Shikamaru from behind.

"Slow.", Shikamaru easily flips out of the way, "You're part of the 'plan' too y'know."

"Wha-_I can't move!_", Cleaty realizes while looking down at his feet.

"I used my Kageshibari no Jutsu. Now let's get this show on the road. Kageyose no Jutsu!", Shikamaru's shadow sends out multiple tendrils of itself and flies over to Felix.

"I already told you! I-", Felix is interrupted.

"Tap!", Shikamaru pounds his chest as if hitting a drum, which causes Cleaty to correspond and literally hit his own drum, causing a shockwave to fly over to Felix.

"GYAAAHH!", Felix, whiling already weaving through Shikamaru's shadow tendrils couldn't dodge the shockwave in time and is sent flying into the wall.

"No! I'm sorry! It wasn't me, I'm being possessed or something!", Cleaty cries out.

"Heh. I told you.", Shikamaru puts his hands in his pockets, "How troublesome."

"Woo! That's Shikamaru for ya! You guys are going down!", Choji congratulates.

"H-*cough* How did you-", Felix gets out of the rubble and coughs up blood.

"It's simple. The keyword is 'your'.", Shikamaru says.

**Flashback...**

_"Ha! You can't hold me down! As long as I'm adapting to your style!"_, Felix says.

**End of Flashback...**

"'Your' is a single pronoun in most cases. You pretty much just gave away your weakness. I simply attacked you with two different attacks at the same time. You can only adapt to ONE style every "Gai Switch", apparently. I noticed that as well when I used my Kage Nui no Jutsu and added my Kageyose no Jutsu to the mix. I saw that you lost your balance a little when you dodged both attacks at the same time. I figured that my earlier attacks were too similar to cause any real confusion, so I used your partner here so I could have two attacks that are virtually nothing alike.", Shikamaru explains.

"Heh, heh. How cl-clever...", Felix pants and stands straight, "Looks like I'm going to have to use my trump card..."

"Trump card? Wait a minute! No! Don't do it Felix! It's not worth it! It might not even be enough to take them down!", Cleaty yells in desperation.

"Here it comes! Gaon Switch!", Felix's muscles bulk up, and his sharp nails grow longer and sharper.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!", Felix yells as he transforms.

"What's going on!", Shikamaru says, "It doesn't look good."

"I've reached peak condition. The chemical "XLU" allows me to be like this. It's a chemical that stimulates your present traits and "upgrades" them into the highest tier! The only exception is that it massively drains power. So talk is cheap! I'm ready to kill!", Felix leaps out at Shikamaru at insane speed and rears his fist back to punch.

Shikamaru has an eerily emotionless look on his face and takes the hit, but he disappears into a cloud of smoke that reveals a simple log.

"What?!", Felix remarks.

"Tap!", a shockwave comes to Felix from behind but he jumps out of the way.

"I notice that paper bomb you have on the ground there.", Felix comments as he handstands away from the spot where he would've normally landed.

"I know. I wanted you to notice.", Shikamaru says he comes out of Felix's shadow and stretches several shadow hands to Felix's throat.

"Huh?", Felix struggles to break free, and is almost successful, but a shockwave strikes him from the side.

"Grr...", Felix feels a little pain.

"Konoha Hiden: Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu!", Shikamaru strangles Felix sends several shockwaves at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", Cleaty yells.

After the shockwaves subside, Felix is bloodied and severely bruised in several places.

"I'll give you one more chance. Go away and I'll consider letting you live.", Shikamaru says, "My heart's not a stone, you know."

"No...", Felix says.

"Alright. Kage Nui no Ju-", Shikamaru is about to impale him but Felix goes limp and his eyes roll back.

"No! Felix!", Cleaty yells while straining against Shikamaru's Kageshibari no Jutsu, "He died by his own technique."

"Wow...", Choji says under his breath.

"Grrr...YAAAA!", Cleaty gets so mad that he breaks free from Shikamaru's hold (which was weakening anyway).

"I'm not going to let that slide! Cosmic Tap!", Cleaty slams his drum with both sticks at full force, which causes a very large shockwave to race towards Shikamaru.

"Choji!", Shikamaru calls.

"I'm on it.", Choji says, "Buban Baika no Jutsu!"

Choji's arm grows three times its size and he punches the invisible barrier, causing it to vanish.

"What?! How did he do that?!", Cleaty remarks, dumbfounded.

Choji then runs in front of Shikamaru and punches forward with a chakra-coated palm, "Choharite!", the large shockwave then disperses.

"Ha! I don't care what kind of gear you guys have! Chemicals, barriers...it's not enough to beat us! It's stuff I've never seen before, though.", Choji says.

"Hey, hey. Don't overdo it now.", Shikamaru says jokingly while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's finish this, buddy.", Choji says while his hand reduces back to normal size.

"Why?! Why are you two fighting against us anyway?!", Cleaty yells, "This is none of your business! Plus, you're directly going against law!"

"Law? What law? The law that states you have to literally tax innocent folks to death?!", Choji yells, "We are shinobi! We exist to protect the innocent and our friends! That's or nindo! Our ninja way!"

"And here I said not to overdo it, how troublesome.", Shikamaru says, "But...you have a point."

"Nindo? What is that?! Look, I don't care what you guys are doing anymore! If I have to die for my Master, then I will. That is what I signed up for anyways.", Cleaty says.

"That's sorta like a nindo.", Choji states, "You don't have to do this."

"I'm new in the Master's system...I know he's aiming to take over you guys' worlds, but I'm sure something good will come from this.", Cleaty says.

Shikamaru and Choji lower their guards, "No, nothing will come from this. Nothing but misery."

"How do you now anyway?! You have no idea of Master's plots. The others said that Master was going to expand his rule and unite everyone! They say only a real man could understand his true motives. That anyone not like them were just a waste of time. So I joined the bandwagon. So what if a few die in the process! It will all make sense in the end.", Cleaty yells.

"I do know this though. I know that you can only choose your own path. I know that can't let others morph your personality and desires. You can't let them get you down or dictate your own life. You can't feel like you're letting people down because you're not acting how they want you to. It's YOUR life! Not theirs. Build up some confidence. I faced a problem similar to yours when I was little. Kids wouldn't let me join in when they played because I was a little...bigger...than them. However, I meet this guy", Choji points to Shikamaru, "and he told me to not worry about it. That it didn't matter what they thought and that I was alright as a person. It's your choice though, your friend chose to die for what he believed in, and that's perfectly fine. But is what he believed in HIS belief...or someone else's?"

"I-I...I'm...sorry. Your words were meaningful...but I...I...", Cleaty pulls a knife from his pocket.

"Wa-Wait! Don't be-", Choji tries to stop Cleaty, but is too late.

"*cough*...*cough*...I *pant*...*pant*...can't do this...your words left me...w-with this th-thought...why exist any longer if the life you lived wasn't even...*cough*...your own?", Cleaty falls, bleeding on the ground.

"You didn't have to be so overdramatic!", Choji runs over to Cleaty and lifts him, "I'll go down the mountain and take him to Sakura! You go join Kakashi-sensei and the others!"

"Got it!", Shikamaru runs forward to the others, "Wake up, Zoro!"

"Eh? Time to leave already?", Zoro follows after Shikamaru.

"Crap!", Choji says while jumping out of the hole Felix created in the mountain.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yohohohohoho! Too slow!", Brook yells while dodging his attacks.

Brook slashes at Nalsen, but Nalsen jumps and downward strikes at Brook who vanishes behind Nalsen and thrusts at him. However, Nalsen sidesteps and does a horizontal swing which is blocked by Nalsen's own swing. They press their swords together and bounce off of each other, panting. They both then run toward each other and rapidly slash, sword colliding several times. Brook jumps over Nalsen and strikes him after he turns around.

"Ahh!", Nalsen yells while holding his bleeding arm.

"Point Rain!", Nalsen lunges and widely swings his sword at Brook a few times.

"Brook jumps back and squats down, "Gavotte Bond en Avant!", Brook leaps forward and slashes Nalsen severely.

"AHHH!", Nalsen barely stands but can still move.

"Looks like you're no match.", Brook calculates.

"Hah!", Nalsen exclaims, "You're dead now!"

Nalsen pushes a button on a remote he takes out of his pocket and his vehicle blasts through the side of the mountain and starts shooting at Brook.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! That's not fair! This is a swordfight!", Brook panics.

"Ha! Ha! Fair? It doesn't matter how the battle is fought, as long as you win!", Nalsen theorizes as he hops in his vehicle and takes off the autopilot and chases after Brook.

Brook runs around a bit but turns and faces Nalsen.

"Yes! Resistance is futile!", Nalsen says while pressing buttons on his machines, which causes missiles to launch.

"M-Missiles?!", Brook panics again, "That's it! Kasuriuta: Fubuki Giri!"

Brook slashes the upcoming missiles which causes them to freeze and runs to the other side. He does this so fast that it appears he hasn't done anything at all. Even the missiles haven't exploded yet.

"What th-", the missiles harmlessly explode on the ground as Nalsen talks, "Alright then, time for the trump card..."

"Yohohoho! What trump card?", Brook trolls as Nalsen's machine splits and crashes next to Brook on the ground, sending Nalsen tumbling on the ground.

"You jerk! How do you like this?!", Nalsen yells as his broken machine fires a spray that gets into Brooks...eyes.

Ahh! You cheap-shotted me!", Brook yells, "My eyes feel like they're on fire! Even though I don't have eyes to begin with! Yohohoho!"

Nalsen slashes at Brook and sends him against the wall.

"Oww! Okay. I didn't expect to hurt by an inexperienced swordsman like you.", Brook says while rubbing his eyes, "Listen to the song of my wrath and destruction..."

"Wha-no, wait! I'm sorry! I'll leave peacefully!", Nalsen says.

"Huh? Really? Okay then?", Brook says.

Nalsen drops his weapon and turns around...only to reach in his pocket and throw a knife at Brook while his back is turned.

"Yohoho! I'm not stupid!", Brook quickly slashes the knife, which falls to the ground in pieces.

"What! Well I won't let you catch me!", Nalsen states as he runs away.

"It's too late. I already 'sung the song of wrath and destruction'.", Brook states as he looks at his sword, which has cold mist coming from it.

* * *

Thanks for watching, and again sorry for the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I guess I'm just bad at getting things done. So sorry for the wait. I also suppose I could stop saying that. I also did some minor editing for my prologue. So it's a little less confusing. Thanks for the favs and follows as well! ENJOY!

* * *

**End of Sarulia Arc**

**Chapter 11: Hot Spring**

Brook slowly sheathes his blade as Nalsen is frozen over, head to toe.

"I-It's like an ice sculpture...", one of the Sarulians comment.

"It's a trophy of ice! A symbol of our victory!", another calls out, and they all begin to cheer.

"Yohohoho! Thank you! Thank you!", Brook bows gracefully to his "audience".

"Cool!", Naruto exclaims.

"Yeah, great job, Brook!", Usopp agrees.

"Ice techniques, huh? Look's like these guys really are the real deal...", Kakashi mutters.

"Impressive...", Neji says.

_"Hmm...IS THAT?...!"_, a Sarulian thinks to himself while looking at Nalsen.

"It's a bomb!", he cries.

"A BOMB!", Brook panics.

"Yes, as a last resort, it appears as though Nalsen through a timed bomb on the ground right before he was hit! What a cheap move! EVERYONE! EVACUATE!", another Sarulian explains.

"Wait!", Brook quickly slashes the bomb, causing it to freeze, "Now look! It's safe. I'll just toss this thing down..."

**Meanwhile...**

"We're almost there, guys!", Luffy yells while he and the others walk up the mountain again.

"I hope we're not too late...", Max says.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine. Our friends can handle whatever's up there. They're super-strong!", Chopper reassures.

All of a sudden, something crashes into the dirt next to them.

"Huh?", Guy looks over.

"Hey. It's a...a person.", Sakura says, confused.

"A person! I better help! I'm a doctor!", Chopper cries out while running over to the figure.

_"A pirate...and a doctor...?"_, Sakura thinks.

Chopper begins to reach into his backpack, but the figure rises up.

"Uhh...my head. Huh? Who are you guys?", Armen says while rubbing his head.

"WHAAAAAAT?!", Chopper yells out.

_"This guy must be pretty tough to survive a fall like that..."_, Sanji thinks.

"It doesn't matter who we are. What happened?", Sanji inquires.

"Oh? You guys seem familiar some how...-yawn-...well anyways, I was fighting some swordsman...but I was blasted down here. Time to go back up.", Armen explains.

"Some swordsman, eh? HYAAHH!", Sanji kicks Armen in the chest and sends him flying further down the mountain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?", most of Sanji's company yells.

"Heh. As much as I hate to admit it...only one swordsman up there is strong enough to knock a full-grown man out of solid mountain wall.", Sanji takes out a cigarette and takes a long draw, "It seems to me that our friends are doing just fine..."

"Hm?", Luffy inquires.

"He's referring to Zoro, Luffy.", Robin says.

"Ohhhhh! Thanks, Robin!", Luffy says.

"For goodness sake, Luffy...", Sanji shakes his head.

"You will pay for that! Now I know! You guys are Master's targets! Prepare to-", Armen notices a block of ice drop in front of him and roll to his feet, "Hm? What's that ticking sou-", the ice block explodes and Armen is sent tumbling down the mountain, burnt and unconscious.

"Come on now. We have to get up there! You can never be too sure!", Lee says while running up the mountain.

"Yeah, let's go!", Sakura agrees, "Huh? Look! It's Choji!"

Choji runs to them with the self-stabbed Cleaty in his arms, "Here Sakura! Will you heal him? It's a stab wound."

"O-Oh sure...but who's...", Sakura starts.

"I'll explain later...you have to hurry!", Choji says while placing Cleaty on the ground,

"I understand. Sorry.", Sakura kneels down next to Cleaty, and puts her hands over the wound and starts to mend his flesh and vessels with her chakra.

_"Amazing...!__"_, Chopper thinks to himself.

**Meanwhile...**

"S-Sowy, Mwista Fwanky-samwa!", one of thugs who tried to mug Franky say while tied up on the Sunny and beaten.

"Sorry, my ass! A thug trying to rob a thug! You posers don't know what you're doin'!", Franky replies.

"W-we won't do wit again, so pwease let us go!", another remarks.

"I'm tired of hearing your voices, so I'll let you go. Just remember that bullets aren't gonna work against a cyborg! Oh, and where's your boss...I outta teach him a lesson on how to control his small fry...", Franky says.

"Thwat won't bwe neccesawy swir!", another thug says, "He's not so hot right now anyways!"

"Not so hot? Quit spouting bull and get to the point!", Franky demands.

"S-sowwy! Fwanky-samwa!", the thug panics, "Here's the biz: our bwoss is very swick and can't get the medical attention he deswerves! So we hafta mwug people, swo the boss can have enough mwoney to get bwetter!"

"-sniff- -sniff- What a sad story!", Franky yells while crying, "Here! You're all free to go!"

"T-Twank you!", the all yell.

"Wait just a minute!", Franky goes into the girls' room in the Sunny and comes back out with an arm full of gold, "Is this rare in your town?"

"G-G-G-Gold!", they all yell, "That's extremely rare, the only place on the planet where this stuff is at is in Jagged Rich, and that place is a big chemical mess! Thank you!"

"Don't worry 'bout it.", Franky hands them the gold, "Tell your boss that the Great Franky sends his regards!"

"Will do!", the thugs cry as they run off further into the Primate Pass.

"Okay then. I better fire it up...", Franky walks down into the energy room to check on the cola supply, and then goes into the control room to configure some buttons and switches, "Here we go! COUP DE-"

**Meanwhile...**

"We're here! Now, where's the enemies?!", Luffy yells, standing in front of the others who climbed out up with him.

"L-Luffy-san?! You're back! Well, I already took care of the problem. There he is, the frozen Royal Knight.", Brook says while pointing.

"Hm? Oh. That's the guy who tricked me and made me fall of the mountain.", Luffy comments.

_"Um...I'm pretty sure you flung yourself off the mountain with him..."_, Brook thinks while sweatdropping.

Zoro and Shikamaru run into the main room to join the others.

"Looks like we're just on time.", Shikamaru comments.

"Oh look, all the girls are safe...Nami, Robin, those ninjas...and Sanji.", Zoro comments.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU IDIOT MARIMO?!", Sanji remarks.

"You heard me, weak-ass cook.", Zoro scoffs.

"Alright, you're dead.", Sanji lunges at Zoro and they begin to fight.

"Oh boy...", Nami says.

_"They're all so eccentric..."_, one of the Sarulians thinks.

"Hey! Can we get a bed or something? We have an injured one here.", Choji requests.

"Oh, sorry, sir. Right away!", a Sarulian says.

"Hey, hey. No need to say all that. Anyone would've done what we did. You're the ones who we should feel sorry for...but thanks anyway.", Choji says as he hands him the unconscious, but now healthy Cleaty.

"Huh? I-Isn't this one of the-", the Sarulian is interrupted.

"It's okay. He's on our side...I think. Don't worry about it.", Choji assures.

"If you say so.", he replies.

The Chief, his two daughters, and another female Sarulian comes out of the throne room and into the main hall.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Devila dear? You're still sick. You might hurt herself! Please, go back to the back room. You need rest.", Sarges asks.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Can I not see the heroes who have supposedly saved our kingdom?", Devila says.

"Well...when you put it that way...", Sarges watches his two twin daughters run down the stairway to join get a closer view of our heroes.

"They're so cool!", Lily comments.

Usopp and the others walk towards the rest of their friends, "Hey guys! We found the weapons! Here you are!"

"My dagger!", Max exclaims.

_"Good thing I have it...it's the only thing to remind of...him..."_, Max thinks.

"Well, well, heroes. -cough- -cough-", Devilia says.

"HEROES?! I'm no hero! I'm a pirate!", Luffy yells.

"...well...I -cough-", Devilia is interrupted.

"I'll handle it, dear. You all have our eternal gratitude. However, the threat is still at large. Defeating a few representatives only saves us time. Yet, it is both impressive and thoughtful of you all that you managed to save us such time.", Sarges goes on, "As such, we shall reward your efforts."

"Oh no! No reward is needed, but thank y-OWWW!", Max yells while rubbing his head.

Nami gets close to Max's face with an intimidating glare, "Are you insane? He's a chief! He must be loaded beyond belief!"

"So how much are you willing to pay?", Nami says while holding her hand out.

"Oh! I'm very sorry, but we our only currency system are the crystals themselves. We are grateful of course, but we can't afford to give any of those away. It's a long, tragic story.", Sarges explains.

"Oh. _Crap._", Nami mutters.

"However, we are willing to let you all take a relaxing bath in our world-renowned natural hot springs! They're nice and large, not to mention healthy for you. It's filled with all kinds of cleansing minerals and fresh herbs are at the bottom.", Sarges offers.

"Ooh. A good ol' bath sounds nice to me!", Nami says happily.

"We get a bath as our reward...?", Luffy says disappointedly.

"Yeah, and we can cater!", some Sarulians yell while holding cooking utensils in the air.

"Sounds good to me!", Luffy exclaims suddenly.

_"NOW he's fine with it..."_, Usopp thinks to himself.

"Alright! We have built-in filters so don't bother minding the cleanliness. We'll get it set up for you. It won't take long, there's only one after all.", Sarges says, "Hot spring attendants!"

_"Only...one?"_, Sanji thinks while getting a nosebleed, _"Th-that means...!"_

"SARULIA IS PARADISE!", Sanji jumps for joy.

"Oh boy...", Nami and Sakura say as they look over at Sanji, Usopp, Lee, Naruto, and Max who all have nosebleeds.

"Even you, Max?!", Nami yells.

"S-Sorry!...", Max says embarrassedly.

"Nami-san, he is a growing boy after all...", Sanji reasons.

_"That means I'll b-be in t-the same...h-hot spring as...!", _Hinata thinks worriedly.

"Hm? What's their problems?", some of the Sarulians say.

"Well, at least we have towels...", Sakura says.

"Towels? Oops. I forgot, we don't manufacture products of the textile field...", Sarges comments.

"What?!", Sakura yells as she sees the same five with larger nosebleeds than before.

"Wait, wait. I think I may have some deep in storage...it's not like we use them often anyway. It's best to enter how you entered the world, in order to receive the full cleanliness of the springs...", Sarges explains.

"Well...I guess. I suppose we can be on opposite sides. Normally I wouldn't worry, but Naruto is a crafty one.", Sakura says.

"Hey! You know I'm not like that anymore!", Naruto replies.

"We can set towels on side. For drying off or whatever reason you see fit.", Mahgo says, walking up next to the chief.

"Oh, sure you aren't...", she remarks.

"Hahaha!", Choji laughs.

"That's enough!", Luffy yells, "Let's party!"

**Twenty-five minutes later...**

"This food is awesome!", Luffy proclaims while biting into a large piece of meat.

"You can say that again!", Choji agrees while snacking on doughnuts, "Woah! You sure are eating a lot!"

"Hm?", Luffy says with two more gargantuan pieces of meat in his hands.

"Nothing like a steamy spring to soothe your soul...", Zoro says while in the water with Chopper.

_"N-N-Naked women...only meters away...!",_ Sanji thinks erotically.

"Hey, hey! Don't get blood in the water now!", Usopp yells.

"Guy-sensei! Watch this! In this completely naked form, I can demonstrate the most beautiful taijutsu ever, the true essence of the human body!", Lee yells while jumping out of the spring and doing a high kick.

"That's the spirit, Lee! However, you're not doing it right! Watch this! HYAH!", Guy jumps in the air and does an even higher high kick.

"I can beat that!", Lee does the same.

"...", Kakashi watches while sweatdropping.

"Yohohoho! If only Franky was here!", Brook announces while drinking some bottled milk in a traditional fashion.

"Hey, where is that guy anyways? He's the one with the blue hair, right?", Shikamaru asks, also drinking milk.

"Well, he apparently flung himself off the mountain with one of his ridiculous moves...", Nami says.

"Uh, is he going to be okay?", Shikamaru asks again.

"He's going to be fine.", she assures.

"Hey, Robin! You gotta try some of this stuff!", Luffy says while wading over to the girls.

"LUFFY! YOU CAN'T JUST GO ON OVER LIKE THAT!", Sanji yells.

"Hm? Why not? Too late anyways.", Luffy says, "Anyways, it's cool how we can wade around in this stuff, huh? Even though we're Devil Fruit users."

"Yes, it is, because of the filter system, the water is continuously cycling and running, so it doesn't affect us as much. Even though the water is waist deep.", Robin explains.

"Yeah.", Luffy says.

"Hey. Hinata. Why aren't you enjoying the party? Are you worried about something?", Sakura asks, sitting in the water.

"It's just that...", Hinata starts.

"It's just what?", Sakura asks.

"It's just that, those people. They said the problem isn't solved...I hope nothing bad happens...", she explains.

"Those people? The Sarulians? They'll be fine, don't worry. We've stalled them long enough, now we just have to take down that Master guy, right?", Sakura assures.

"Um, yeah...", she says.

"Come on! Let's celebrate!", Sakura replies.

Our heroes feast and bathe until the evening turns to midnight. Everyone is now sitting on long rock extrusions in the wall, as if they were benches, and are wrapped up in towels.

"Ahh, that was awesome!", Naruto says while lounging back.

"Wow, even after all that time, my skin is still not wrinkled.", Usopp says, surprised.

"Mine neither. Although, I have no skin to begin with! Yohohohoho!", Brook jokes.

"It's because of the minerals.", an attendant says while coming into the room, "The minerals are from the volcano, and are so powerful that they reinforce the sebum on your skin. However, the minerals are nice-smelling and soapy, and the water reacts to them in a way that causes gradually cleanliness. Did you all enjoy the bath?"

"Y-Y-Yes...", Sanji says with a derpy smile on his face and blood leaking out of his nose.

"Hahahaha! Sanji, your face looks funny.", Luffy says.

"Yeah, but much less funny than his everyday one...", Zoro comments.

"Says, the one who looks like he has boogers in his hair!", Sanji says back.

"What?! You wanna fight?!", Zoro threatens.

"Hey, hey! Come on, this is supposed to be peaceful.", Neji reasons.

"We enjoyed it just fine. Thank you for asking.", Max says with a bow.

The attendant responds in kind, and then leaves.

"Okay, let's get our stuff and leave. There's no time to lose as of now.", Max says, and the rest follow.

**Meanwhile...**

"-yawn- Where are these guys?", Franky says to himself, "Looks like I'll have to use another Coup de Burst!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us.", Sarges says, "We'll never forget it."

"No problem.", Naruto says.

The Four Guardians walk out of the medical room with Cleaty at their side.

"Hey, it's that Royal Knight!", a few Sarulians comment.

"Hey.", Choji says.

"Hey.", Cleaty says while looking towards the ground.

"So, have you made your mind?", Choji asks.

"Yes. I've decided...that I'll stay here as one of the Guardians!", Cleaty announces.

"What?!", Sarges says, "You can't just decide that on your own!"

"Of course I can't. After what I've done to you people, you have every right to kick me out. However, I'm willing to offer my services, to make up for what I've done!", Cleaty explains.

"Hey, chief! Give him a chance, he only fought against us because that was what he was told was right. He succumbed to peer pressure from his environment, and became what everyone wanted him to be, an elite soldier in Master's kingdom!", Choji reasons.

"Hmm...fine. I'll give you a shot. However, if you are going to choose this path, be aware of the consequences you must face. After our treason, you may end up having to fend off former allies, and this allies are no joke. I heard you were only a rookie.", Sarges says.

"Yes sir! Still, I can handle it. I will provide the best service possible to make up my debt!", Cleaty says.

"A human living amongst us...", a Sarulian mutters.

"I heard that. These people have shown that only Master and his subordinates are to be at fault, not the entire human race!", Sarges announces.

"SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!", a voice calls out.

"Huh? It's Franky!", Luffy says.

"He's so cool!", Chopper admires.

"He has the Sunny!", Nami says happily.

"Alright!", Usopp smirks.

"The Sunny? Are they talking about that ship?", Lee says.

"Yeah, the Sunny is our awesome ship! Now we can move faster! As long as we have enough cola!", Luffy explains.

"Cola?", Kakashi inquires.

"Come on, guys! Get to the entrance and hop on, before I miss you!", Franky says, flying up towards the entrance at an angle.

"We better get going!", Guy says while running.

"Reckless as always, huh?", Zoro says while running as well.

All of our heroes run to the front and jump on, Chopper almost fell, but Franky got him with his chain arm.

"GOODBYE!", most of the team says.

"Alright. Now we just have to head out to my town!", Max says, confident for the first time.

**Meanwhile...**

A figure with a cloak is walking in the area where Felix lays.

"Hmph. It seems that some they've caused some ruckus here.", says the figure, his hand dripping with water.

* * *

Okay, so that was the last chapter of the arc. The next one will have a couple of surprises and reveals, but unfortunately, don't expect a truckload of action. Don't worry, it's going to be a short arc for you readers who crave action. Let me know what you thought about the arc in it's entirety!


End file.
